Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Interludio de Mewtwo
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Spinoff de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines escrito por Viroro-kun. Sujeto #150, Nombre Código: Mewtwo. El Pokémon más fuerte jamás creado, una furia de destrucción jamás igualada por ningún otro. ¿Pero siempre fue así? Tal vez en otro tiempo, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes... Trasfondo para la historia principal. Se recomienda leer hasta el capítulo 37 para mayor contexto.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Mewtwo**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spin-off en particular le pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Parte I)**

* * *

 _ **Ubicación desconocida…**_

Oscuridad y silencio. Eso era todo lo que lo había recibido al llegar a la vida.

Podía sentir su cuerpo, encogido en posición fetal, inmóvil y descansando. Podía respirar el líquido nutriente a su alrededor, sentir toda la humedad alrededor de su cuerpo, y varias sondas conectadas a su piel. Información que llegaba su cerebro, colores, palabras, conocimientos sin significado, y significados sin conocimiento, todo mientras la oscuridad y el silencio lo rodeaban.

No podía sentir nada excepto eso. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era él? Millones de datos e información diferentes llenaban su mente en desarrollo, y varios conocimientos formaron una coalición para integrarse en otros más grandes. Humano. Pokémon. Especie. Identidad. Crecimiento. Vida. Muerte. Imitación. Original. Poder. Más y más términos venían, evolucionando en conceptos, desarrollándose en pensamientos, hasta llegar a la cúspide de la coherencia y el significado.

Su mente crecía, y con ella también su conocimiento y conciencia. La oscuridad todavía lo confinaba donde estaba, pero al menos podía percibirse a sí mismo como un ser, con su pequeño cuerpo y sus débiles respiraciones. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Muerto? No podía decirlo con certeza, todo lo que sabía eran palabras abstractas y su supuesto uso, y ninguno de los dos términos parecía encajar en su situación actual.

Y entonces su mente continuó creciendo, más allá de lo que se suponía que hiciera, más grande, casi de manera más dolorosa yendo más allá. Su cuerpo se sacudía en los fluidos, y el silencio se rompió de golpe. Primero fueron murmullos, luego voces, y luego pensamientos que no pertenecían a su propia mente, invadiéndola por la fuerza y sin ser bienvenidos, con la fuerza de una ametralladora.

\- Actividad mental del Sujeto #150 está alcanzando niveles de…

\- Espero que vaya mejor que el…

\- Se ve aterrador…

\- Me pregunto cómo estará mi esposa…

\- Amber, volverás a mí…

\- De verdad necesito un café…

\- Odio estas cosas, quiero salir…

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo a estas alturas?

Más, más, más incoherencia y caos invadían la oscuridad, revolviéndolo como un remolino de nuevos conceptos. Argot, expresiones de lenguaje, símiles, bromas, conocimiento estúpido e inútil, ¿pero sorprendentemente útil? No podía decirlo con certeza. Su mente seguía creciendo, pero su información era grande, demasiado grande.

Se estremeció, apretando sus pequeñas manos con tres dedos contra su pequeño cuerpo en un intento por detener el dolor. ¿Eran suyas? Eso no importaba; el dolor continuaba, las voces se hacían más fuertes, más incoherentes, más caóticas, la paz y quietud de antes se habían ido para siempre. Quería gritar, retorcerse de dolor, escapar de su prisión y hogar al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero a dónde iría? Todo era confuso, caótico, estaba mal… ¿era esa la palabra? ¿De qué servían los conceptos que había recibido? ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cuál era el motivo de todo esto?

Más, más, y más preguntas vinieron a su mente, sobre temas grandes y pequeños, surgiendo de las palabras que volaban a su alrededor y de su propiamente, revolviéndose en una espiral de pensamientos, pensamientos y más pensamientos que sobrecargaban su otrora claro y simple cerebro.

Puso los ojos en rendijas, más y más, y entonces la oscuridad volvió, y los abrió, aunque en realidad no podía hacerlo. ¿Era un sueño, un pensamiento lúcido? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Era real, o solo era parte de su propia mente?

Vio una luz tenue en la distancia, que sobresalía fuertemente en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos púrpuras se abrieron en su totalidad, mientras su cuerpo flotaba en el vacío. Continuó observando la luz, contemplándola a distancia segura, sintiendo su calidez. Se sentía… agradable, reconfortante, amigable, en contraste total con los pensamientos que todavía cruzaban por el fondo de su mente, valorándose u observándose a sí mismo.

Levantó su mano de tres dedos, casi tratando de agarrar la fuente de calor en la distancia. Quería acercársele más, entenderla, conocerla. Quería acercarse más al calor, descubrir su propósito. Y entonces, la luz le habló:

\- _¿Hay alguien aquí?_

Se quedó congelado, y su corazón todavía desarrollándose latía contra su recién formado pecho. ¿Miedo? ¿Emoción? ¿Era una emoción positiva o negativa? No lo sabía, pero quería saberlo. NECESITABA saberlo. Siendo así, levantó la mano, con su mirada inquisitiva fija en la luz:

\- _¿Q... quién está aquí...?_ "

\- _¡Oh, alguien más me oyó! ¡El trabajo de papá debe ir muy bien!_

\- _Papá... ¿tu... padre...?_

\- _Probablemente también sea tu padre. Es el jefe de personal aquí._

Padre. Un progenitor. Alguien a quien admirar, respetar, alguien que daba la vida, una persona que podía ofrecer amor y ayuda a los jóvenes, una figura positiva a quien respetar y admirar. Entrecerró los ojos (¿realmente lo estaba haciendo, era solo su mente?) al identificar el concepto, y las palabras poco a poco ganaron significado.

\- _Mi... padre... ¿somos... hermanos?_ – le preguntó, considerando sus palabras, mientras su vocabulario se expandía constantemente, los conceptos crecían y se hacían más matizados y complejos con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- _¿Por qué no? ¡Siempre quise tener un hermano! –_ La luz se rio alegremente, y él pudo sentir que la negatividad desaparecía de su cuerpo. – _¡Se siente algo solitario aquí, pero me alegra oír a alguien más!_

\- _¿Dónde… estás...?_

\- _Estoy abajo, pero también estoy aquí. ¿Puedes verme?_

Al principio, no entendió las palabras de la luz. Pero entonces, entrecerró los ojos y se enfocó en donde estaba, y de pronto, la luz desapareció. En su lugar, había una niña humana, con una radiante y cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Se quedó mirándola, la primera forma que veía aparte de la suya propia, tan diferente a como él parecía ser.

\- _Yo… puedo verte. –_ asintió finalmente.

\- _¡Grandioso! ¡Ven, vamos a jugar! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –_ preguntó la niña, estirando la mano hacia él.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la mano de cinco dedos por un rato, antes de fijarse en la suya. Eran tan diferentes, tan poco parecidas una a la otra, ¿y aun así ella decía que podían ser hermanos? Eso no sonaba lógico, no de todo el conocimiento que había recibido hasta entonces. Y aun así… no parecía que importara. Esa niña lo quería con ella, y él no quería negársele. Estirando también su propia mano, flotó acercándose a ella.

\- _Sí... sí quiero._

La expresión de la niña se tornó aún más radiante cuando sus dedos se tocaron, y entonces todo el mundo comenzó a brillar tanto como su sonrisa.

 **…**

La luz explotó a su alrededor, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tapándose un poco con una mano antes de espiar lentamente mientras los abría. Se dio la vuelta, quedándose sin habla: lo que alguna vez fue un vacío sin nada, ahora era una colina verde y vibrante que se estiraba hasta el horizonte bajo un brillante y nublado cielo azul, con la niña flotando justo encima de él. La niña alzó los brazos en alto, sonriendo mientras descendía flotando hasta tocar el suelo.

\- _¡Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos!_

Sonrió mientras corría entre la hierba, girando y bailando con alegría. Por su parte, él continuó flotando y mirando hacia abajo, alternando miradas entre la hierba y la niña que parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho.  
Parpadeó, incapaz de decir nada ante el escenario. No había nada allí excepto la hierba y algunas flores, y aun así se sentía más acogedor de lo que jamás sería ese vacío. ¿Era por eso que la niña se sentía tan feliz? ¿La hierba le habría hecho algo? La información dispersa en su mente no encontró respuesta. Era extraño, y aparentemente sin sentido. ¿A dónde y por qué corría, entonces?

Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, tratando de asimilar todo para comprenderlo, pero fue inútil. Puso los ojos en rendijas, tratando de asimilarlo todo y entender, pero fue inútil. Y aun así, entre más bailaba a su propia tonada, más sentía algo en su pecho. No tenía idea de lo que era, pero entre más veía a la niña jugando, más quería imitarla. ¿Qué era? ¿Celos, felicidad, o ambas cosas?

\- _¡Hey, no te quedes allí! ¡Ven conmigo, vamos a divertirnos! –_ La voz de la niña desvió su atención hacia ella, y pudo verla de pie sobre la colina, moviendo la mano e invitándolo a acercarse más.

Él parpadeó, casi considerando lo que haría, respirando un poco antes de mirar de nuevo hacia abajo. Podía sentir que la información continuaba creciendo en su mente, pero no se enfocó en ello. Tentativamente, trató de concentrarse en el suelo que tenía debajo, poniendo uno de sus pies con dos dedos para tantearlo. Lo bajó ligeramente, y el Pokémon sintió que su cuerpo descendía lentamente, hasta que finalmente tocó tierra firme y la suave hierba.

Se tomó un segundo para observar la vegetación a su alrededor, sintiéndose extraño ante la húmeda pero placentera sensación de la hierba en sus pies y piernas, todo mientras la brisa soplaba sobre su joven cuerpo, mientras su cola (¿tenía una cola?) se meneaba felizmente detrás de él. Eran sensaciones ajenas, casi extrañas, y no podía estar seguro de que fueran reales, pero se sentían… bien, eso pensaba. O al menos, quería creer que lo eran.

Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hacia arriba, viendo a la niña de nuevo saludándolo desde la cima de la colina. Continuó observándola por un rato, considerando lo que debía hacer ahora mientras estudiaba el camino. Luego de un rato, finalmente dio un paso, de manera lenta y metódica.

Su pie volvió a tocar la hierba, y no sucedió nada malo. Dio otro paso, y otro, y otro más, lentamente cerrando la distancia con la niña. Sonrió mientras lograba caminar, al verla acercarse, y trató de acelerar el paso, primero a trote, y luego corriendo, mientras la niña lo veía con aprobación. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, a medida que se acercaba a ella.

Y entonces, la cola se le enredó entre las piernas, y rápidamente perdió el equilibrio. Sus ojos se ensancharon, agitando los brazos mientras intentaba volver a enderezarse.

\- _¡Uff!_ – gruñó mientras caía de espaldas y se iba rodando colina abajo. La niña también ensanchó los ojos y corrió tras él.

\- _¡Aguarda, ya voy…!_

Antes de poder intentar nada, rodó directo hacia ella e hizo que los dos cayeran por la colina como una bola fuera de control, rodando hasta que terminaron al pie del descenso, con los cuerpos llenos de tierra y hierba y uno encima de la otra.

Todo fue muy rápido y confuso mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, con la mente todavía mareada por la experiencia, y con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Su expresión se tornó sombría, y la sensación fue peor que las anteriores. ¿Lastimarse era algo malo? La información que tenía en su mente decía que sí, y su experiencia acababa de confirmarlo. Trató de tocarse algunas de las partes golpeadas de su piel, y una descarga de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

\- _¡Au, au, au! –_ gimoteó, dejando de tocarse el golpe. Respiró profundo y se levantó hasta quedar sentado, preocupado mientras veía a la niña algo avergonzado. – _¿Te lastimaste? Lo siento, yo no…_

\- _¡Eso fue divertido! –_ dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se reía y volvía a ponerse de pie agitando los brazos.

Parpadeando, miró el cuerpo de ella. Su vestido estaba bien, pero podía verle varios moratones y cortes en la piel por la rodada. Ladeó la cabeza con confusión, rascándose detrás de la nuca y encontrando una especie de tubo conectado a su cuello. Por un momento se preguntó cuál sería su propósito, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se enfocó en la niña, aún más confuso.

\- _Pero… estás lastimada…_ – dijo señalándole las heridas.

\- _¡Pero acabamos de rodar como una pelota! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! –_ dijo ella. Él volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

\- _¿Por qué querrías hacer algo que te causa dolor?_

\- _¡Eso no fue doloroso, fue emocionante! –_ La chica se dio una vuelta, sin perder su siempre presente sonrisa. – _A veces puedes lastimarte cuando juegas, pero eso no quiere decir que no debes jugar. No puedes dejar que eso te impida estar feliz._

Guardó silencio, considerando las palabras de la chica mientras comenzaba a recoger algunas flores y corría de nuevo por la hierba. Seguro tenía que haber sentido el mismo dolor que él, ¿entonces por qué estaba tan feliz? ¿Eso de "emocionante" era algo bueno? Había muchas maneras de que las cosas fuesen "emocionantes". ¿Esta era una correcta o equivocada? Ella parecía feliz, así que la forma en como él se sentía debía estar equivocada, y aun así no tenía sentido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, frunció ligeramente el cejo mientras se tocaba la frente. Aun con toda la información que recibía su mente, no entendía tanto como creía que debería hacerlo. Se sentía frustrado, y asumió que eso era algo malo. Afortunadamente, su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un toquecito en el hombro, y levantó la cabeza para ver de nuevo la cara sonriente de la niña.

\- _Mi nombre es Ambertwo. Pero también soy Amber._ – se rio ella. – _¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

\- _¿Mi nombre?_ – Se rascó detrás de la nuca, tratando de recordarlo. Su mente se quedó en blanco, y desviando la mirada negó con la cabeza. – _No lo sé…_

Sin dejarse amilanar, trató de encontrar una respuesta en el huracán de conceptos que llenaban su mente. Era difícil encontrarlo con todas las cosas que supuestamente sabía sobre ello, pero al buscar, había un nombre que se repetía más que los otros: _Mew, fósiles de Mew, experimentos sobre Mew, crear a Mew, todo el poder de Mew..._

\- _Parece… –_ Se rascó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. – _Que soy Mew..._

\- _No puedes ser solo Mew._ – La niña negó con la cabeza, pero no se sintió condescendiente, especialmente cuando le volvió a sonreír. – _Todos aquí tienen un "two" al final del nombre. Así que debes ser Mewtwo._ "

\- _Mewtwo..._ – Pensó en ello, mirando hacia el cielo azul.

\- _Hay demasiados Mews en el mundo. Pero tú eres el único Mewtwo que existe. ¿No es maravilloso? –_ se rio Amber, moviéndose para observar el cielo con su radiante sonrisa. – _Siempre somos únicos al ser nosotros mismos._

Él no dijo nada, simplemente miró a la niña. Aun con todas las preguntas que tenía y los conceptos a medias que llenaban su mente, los pensamientos y murmullos de ella se sentían muy simples y llenos de confianza de una manera que no podía comprender. Quizás fuese algo bueno, si el dolor de cabeza que le dio era un indicio.

Pensó entonces en Mew y en lo que aparentemente era, todavía sin saber cuál era su relación con él, con pensamientos confusos sobre clonación, seguidos de fusión de genes y manipulación de ADN hasta que finalmente exhaló. Por un momento, Mewtwo creyó que eso sería suficiente, y volvió su atención hacia Amber, sintiendo algo de envidia.

\- _Sabes muchas cosas._

 _\- Solo porque he vivido más tiempo que tú. Aprenderás más cosas, y serás más inteligente que yo a medida que crezcas. –_ dijo Amber, acariciándole la cabeza a Mewtwo.

\- _No lo veo. –_ Mewtwo se miró las manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas. – _Hasta ahora, lo único que he hecho es… existir._

\- _Tonto. ¡Eso es todo! –_ se rio Amber, y aun así Mewtwo no sintió que estuviera burlándose de él. Ella se le acercó de nuevo, dejando su pequeño ramillete de flores de lado. – _Vas a crecer, y podrás experimentar la amabilidad, la alegría, el amor y la diversión. Si vives, aprenderás, serás feliz, harás muchos amigos, y te sentirás mejor que nunca. ¡La vida es una aventura de la que hay que estar orgulloso! –_ Le ofreció la mano una vez más. – _¡Vamos, divirtámonos juntos!_

Mewtwo la observó de nuevo, y entonces una pregunta se formó en su cabeza.

\- _¿Por qué quieres que lo hagamos juntos? –_ dijo ladeando la cabeza, pensativo. Ella solo se rio.

\- _Porque somos hermanos, ¿no? ¡Podemos vivir y ser felices juntos!_

Su respuesta fue tan simple como siempre, y solo le dio a Mewtwo todavía más que pensar. Continuó mirándose a sí mismo y a Amber, y su confusión solo se incrementó: él fue el que le preguntó antes si eran hermanos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, eran completamente diferentes: su piel era brillante y gris, tenía una cola y un tubo detrás de la cabeza, y estaba completamente desnudo; la piel de ella era pálida pero su cabello era azul, y llevaba un vestido blanco (¿por qué llevaría ropa, de todos modos, debería sentirse avergonzado?). Incluso sus caras, manos y pies eran diferentes. Más allá de su tamaño y forma general, no tenían nada en común.

\- _No parecemos hermanos. –_ Su mirada se desvió hacia su mano, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- _Eso no importa. Mi padre te creó, igual como me creó a mí. Así que somos hermanos._

Mewtwo se puso a pensar en sus palabras. Había cierta lógica detrás de sus palabras, aunque dichas palabras contrastaban con la lógica que él había recibido. Era confuso, y aun así ella parecía muy segura de sus palabras...

Por una vez, Mewtwo sonrió y decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos. Podría ser un concepto ilógico, pero era reconfortante, y eso era lo que importaba al final. Cogió la mano de Amber, mientras ella sonreía al ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- _¡Ahora vamos! ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte! –_ dijo señalando hacia el horizonte. – _¡Prepárate para una gran aventura!_

Mewtwo volteó en la misma dirección, y finalmente sonrió sin hacer más preguntas. Simplemente se volteó en la misma dirección, y finalmente sonrió sin hacer preguntas. Simplemente caminó al lado de Amber, listo para divertirse juntos como dos hermanos.

 **…**

Al pasar el tiempo, Mewtwo y Amber continuaron pasando su tiempo juntos, divirtiéndose en su paisaje mental. Mientras lo desearan, no había límite a las aventuras que podían vivir juntos: entre enormes mares, amplias planicies, altas montañas y muchos otros lugares, podían ir a donde quisieran, y hacer lo que quisieran. Aunque no hubiese nadie más excepto ellos, eso no era ningún problema para los dos niños.

Y todo el camino, Amber continuaba enseñando a Mewtwo todo lo que podía. Su visión del mundo era muy simple, casi ingenua a veces, pero aun así proveía a Mewtwo con muchas de las respuestas que buscaba. El amor era cálido e importante; la amistad era compañerismo y felicidad; la felicidad era sentirse bien y hacer sentir a otros igual. Y lo más importante, la vida era para vivirla al máximo.

Eran lecciones simples y felices. Lecciones que chocaban completamente con la información que continuaba invadiendo su mente. Imágenes y pensamientos sobre conflicto, sufrimiento, muerte y poder ilimitado acumulado en su interior para liberar en contra de sus enemigos. Gente que se odiaba entre sí sin motivo real, guerras que iniciaban por razones estúpidas y muchos otros temas de los que Mewtwo esperaba no saber más.

Y por encima de todo estaba él mismo, el arma definitiva para terminar con las armas, temida e invencible ante todos. ¿Era ese su verdadero propósito? ¿Su objetivo final era hacer que pasaran todas esas cosas malas? ¿Todo lo que estaba viviendo estaba… mal? Se sentía muy extraño, antiético contra todo lo que Amber le había enseñado. Y aun así, no podía evitar pensar más y más en los conceptos de los que involuntariamente seguía aprendiendo.

Mewtwo sacudió su cabeza, tratando de no perderse en sus pensamientos. Él y Amber se encontraban sentados en una banca, en el medio de la ciudad donde Amber le dijo que había crecido, comiendo juntos un helado de vainilla. O al menos, Amber era quien lo hacía, ya que la atención del Pokémon estaba fija en el cono derretido de helado blanco en sus manos. No era real y él lo sabía, y aun así podía tocarlo, sentir el frío e incluso verlo como se derretía lentamente. Los ojos de Mewtwo brillaron de azul, y las gotas de crema se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. El joven Pokémon mantuvo el enfoque, y lentamente el helado volvió a su lugar de origen. Mewtwo le dio una lamida y disfrutó del sabor, sintiéndolo. Amber dejó de comerse el suyo, y le sonrió a su pequeño hermano.

\- _Tus poderes son geniales. Y se volverán más fuertes con el tiempo._

Mewtwo sintió sus mejillas acaloradas por el cumplido, rápidamente desviando la mirada mientras lamía su cono. Amber se rio y volvió su atención a su propio helado. Mewtwo se habría reído también, si sus pensamientos no hubiesen regresado a todas esas cosas malas. Y a raíz de eso, Mewtwo apretó las manos alrededor del cono, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana.

\- _Amber... ¿qué crees que sea la vida?_

\- _Bueno, los dos estamos aquí y existimos. ¡Es una gran y divertida aventura para todos!_

Le respondió sin siquiera dudar por un segundo, como siempre lo hacía. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Mewtwo probablemente habría sonreído junto a él, pero en vez de eso bajó la cabeza, agrietando el cono accidentalmente.

\- _Entonces, ¿qué son estos pensamientos?_ – Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que las grietas del helado se agrandaran. – _¿Por qué soy un arma? ¿Por qué veo sufrimiento? ¿Por qué la gente lastima a otras personas?_

Amber se detuvo, y se quedó pensativa. Mewtwo volvió su atención a su hermana, sorprendido de verla pensando tan profundamente. Sin embargo, la atención de ella se desvió hacia el cielo, más solemne de lo usual.

\- _Algunas personas no entienden lo preciosa que es la vida, o lo importante que es ser amable, así que hacen cosas malas. Es muy triste, pero eso sucede. –_ Su radiante sonrisa regresó de nuevo. – _Pero todos se equivocan, porque nadie puede ser feliz si lastima a otros._

Mewtwo otra vez centró su atención en el cono, con grietas por todos lados y derritiéndose en su mano.

\- _Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie._

\- _¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tú eres quien está a cargo de tu vida y de lo que haces, y nadie puede decirte lo contrario!_ – Amber le puso la mano en el hombro. – _Eres un buen hermano menor, sé que nunca podrías lastimar a nadie,_

Mewtwo volvió a fijar los ojos en su hermana, y en la sonrisa de felicidad que le estaba dando. Eso bastó para que su preocupación se derritiera, junto con el helado que sostenía.

\- _Gracias. –_ le dijo sonriéndole también. Amber sintió, terminándose su cono mientras saltaba fuera de la banca y señalando al frente.

\- _Muy bien. Ahora, ¡vamos al parque de diversiones!_

Mewtwo volteó hacia la misma dirección, donde había un gigantesco y colorido parque de diversiones, listo solo para ellos. El Pokémon sonrió, haciendo desaparecer su helado mientras flotaba hacia el suelo e intercambiaba una sonrisa con ella antes de irse a divertirse juntos.

Su mente todavía seguía llena de dudas, pero mientras Amber estuviera con él, nada de eso se sentía tan mal. No le importaba en absoluto si el entorno a su alrededor era real, porque su hermana lo era, y eso era lo que importaba. Y siempre serían felices, mientras siguieran juntos.

 **…**

\- _¡Ven, juguemos a "tú la traes"!_

El juego había comenzado por un capricho, igual que muchas de las pequeñas aventuras de Amber, pero Mewtwo no tenía problemas con eso. Las reglas eran muy simples: él tenía que perseguir a Amber y encontrarla, mientras se escondía y corría por todo el parque de diversiones. Alguna vez ese juego podría haberse sentido como una tarea desafiante para él, pero con lo mucho que su poder había crecido con el tiempo no era sino un juego de niños encontrar a su amiga. Así, Mewtwo se desplazó rápidamente por su paisaje mental con alegría, con la sonrisa más grande en toda su cara.

\- _¡Ya voy por ti, Amber!_

En el suelo, Amber se rio ante el desafío antes de salir corriendo, directo hacia la casa de los espejos. Mewtwo se rio y la siguió, hasta entrar cuidadosamente en el laberinto de reflejos. Era un lugar que le resultaba confuso y difícil de navegar, lo cual posiblemente era el motivo por el que Amber elegía ese lugar para ocultarse de él. Una idea inteligente, pero no lo suficiente.

Mientras sus ojos brillaban, todos los espejos comenzaron a hacer lo propio, y con algo de esfuerzo todos ellos se despegaron del suelo, flotando ligeramente sobre él. Frunciendo el cejo y moviendo las muñecas, movió lentamente cada uno de los espejos hacia los lados y redujo el laberinto a una sola enorme habitación. Una vez que terminó de reorganizarlos, cayó de rodillas y respiró profundamente, quitándose el sudor del rostro. Usar poderes de esa magnitud todavía requería mucho esfuerzo de su parte, pero bien que valía la pena. Nunca había podido vencer a Amber en ese juego antes, pero aquel día sería diferente.

Mewtwo lentamente se levantó, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras analizaba sus alrededores. Le llevó un poco más de lo que habría querido aun con todos los espejos puestos de lado, pero eventualmente vio el familiar cabello azul en el suelo. Sonriendo de nuevo, el Pokémon flotó rápidamente hacia su amiga.

\- _¡Ya te encontré!_ – Mewtwo se rio y se preparó para atrapar a su hermana.

Pero en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, se quedó congelado en el acto. Frente a él, Amber se encontraba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y agarrándose el pecho. Mewtwo retrocedió, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en ella.

\- _¿A-Amber? ¿Qué te sucede? –_ le preguntó, acercándose a tientas. Ella trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caerse. Mewtwo retrocedió e inmediatamente corrió hacia su lado.

Y fue entonces que vio su cuerpo brillando, y poco después sus manos y pies empezaron a fragmentarse y a desvanecerse, mientras Amber entrecerraba los ojos con dolor.

\- _¡Amber!_ – gritó Mewtwo, tratando de sacudir a la chica para que recuperara la conciencia.  
Ella respiraba lentamente, inhalando y exhalando, al parecer demasiado abrumada para poder decir nada, mientras Mewtwo solo podía observar cómo su cuerpo se convertía en luz.

Su mente empezó a captar voces desde el exterior, incapaz de distinguir entre pensamientos y palabras, y todo a su alrededor era arrastrado por un remolino de confusión.

\- ¡El Sujeto #150 está siendo perturbado! ¡Algo malo le está ocurriendo!

\- ¡Las lecturas sobrepasan la escala! ¡Podría desestabilizarse!

\- ¡Voy a poner todo en orden! ¡Continúen monitoreándolo!

\- ¡Fuji, espere…!

\- " _¡No dejaré que esto se vaya por el drenaje! ¡Te salvaré, Amber!"_

Mewtwo se agarró la cabeza, sacudiéndola mientras el mundo continuaba girando, el paisaje mental se derrumbaba y destrozaba a su alrededor mientras Amber continuaba desvaneciendo. Al volver la atención hacia su hermana, la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido y claramente seguía sufriendo. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, y todo a su alrededor se sintió pesado.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Miedo? ¿Temor? ¿Las emociones negativas de las que siempre oía hablar? Nada tenía sentido, todo sucedía demasiado rápido, pero una cosa era clara: algo le pasaba a Amber, algo muy malo. ¿Acaso estaba… muriendo?

\- _¡No, no, no!_ – Mewtwo agarró lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su hermana, y su visión se tornó borrosa. – _¡Resiste, Amber! ¡No puedes irte!_

Pero Amber no le respondía, y su cuerpo continuaba desapareciendo, muriendo.

Mewtwo sacudió su cabeza, enfocándose en su hermana. No era momento de pensar en cómo se sentía él. Amber no podía irse, no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Los ojos del Pokémon empezaron a brillar, y su atención se enfocó en cada átomo de la forma de Amber, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerlos juntos mientras fuerzas inimaginables los separaban a la fuerza. Respiró con fuerza, sudando mientras se sentía más estresado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, empujando todas sus energías psíquicas al límite para mantener a su hermana en una pieza. Pero no bastó, y el cuerpo de Amber continuó desvaneciéndose.

Mewtwo continuó, sin importar cuánto esfuerzo le llevara, Amber precedía incluso a su propio bienestar y eso no cambiaba. ¿Sería acaso porque no eran reales? No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Así que continuó, y continuó, sin cesar en su intento de ayudar a Amber como fuera.

\- _¡No puedes irte! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Deberíamos estar juntos y ser felices! –_ Su visión se tornó aún más borrosa mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de él, y las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. – _¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes!_

Amber permaneció inconsciente, y su cuerpo siguió desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedaron su cabeza y torso superior.

 _\- No… me dejes…_

Las fuerzas de Mewtwo finalmente le fallaron, al igual que su voluntad. Solo quedaban él, su hermana que desaparecía, y el escenario destruido y sin sentido a su alrededor. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, y Mewtwo siguió llorando mientras sostenía a Amber más cerca, como si eso pudiera impedir que desapareciera.

No entendía por qué estaba desapareciendo así, ni por qué todo le hacía sentirse mal. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes, y no quería volver a hacerlo. Mewtwo solo quería ser feliz, estar otra vez con su hermana, como siempre había sido. ¡Ese no podía ser el fin! ¡No podía!

Y a aun así lo era, y él no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía llorando, sujetando todavía más de cerca a su hermana. Sin poder detener sus lágrimas, el silencio y la oscuridad volvieron a rodearlo como lo hicieron antes, volviendo a llamarlo.

Hasta que una voz lo volvió a llamar desde la oscuridad.

\- _No llores, Mewtwo. Todo va a estar bien._

La voz era cálida, muy familiar, y estaba viva. Mewtwo paró las lágrimas y volvió a abrir lentamente sus ojos que estaban rojos. En sus brazos estaba Amber, con su cuerpo volviendo a reformarse lentamente. A su alrededor, su paisaje mental volvía a ser lo que una vez fue.

Al Pokémon no le importaba eso, solo mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermana. No se atrevió a decirle nada, todavía tenía la visión nublada mientras observaba a su hermana. La parte inferior de su cuerpo, brazos y piernas volvieron a formarse bajo su mirada, y antes de darse cuenta, Amber estaba de vuelta, otra vez entera, confundida pero ilesa. Mewtwo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado, y tampoco le importaba. Sollozando, se quitó las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

\- _Estás bien. –_ Sus manos temblaron, y una sonrisa de alivio separó sus labios. – _¡Estás bien!_

Abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, casi como para asegurarse de que no volvería a marcharse. No le importaba si no estaba realmente allí, o si no fuese la verdadera ella. Amber seguía con él, y eso era lo único que realmente importaba. Amber tardó solo un par de segundos antes de devolverle el abrazo, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo. Una vez que Mewtwo se sintió seguro de que Amber no volvería a desaparecer, la volvió a mirar y la encontró mirándolo muy pensativa.

\- _Estaba desapareciendo, ¿verdad? –_ le preguntó. Mewtwo volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas, mirándola duramente.

\- _No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. ¡Me asustaste!_

\- _No puedo controlarlo, lo siento. –_ Amber negó con la cabeza, todavía sin mirar a su hermano. – _Sé que voy a desaparecer algún día. Muchos de mis amigos ya lo hicieron después de todo._

Mewtwo parpadeó, confuso ante lo que quiso decirle. Y mientras se preguntaba, deseó saberlo, y su mente volvió a abrirse una vez más hacia el mundo real.

\- El Sujeto #150 parece estable ahora. Las lecturas han vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Buen trabajo como siempre, Fuji. Este proyecto no llegaría a ninguna parte sin usted.

\- Solo hago lo que sea necesario. No podemos dejar que este sea un fracaso como los anteriores ciento cuarenta y nueve intentos.

¿Ciento cuarenta y nueve intentos? Mewtwo siempre había sido llamado "Sujeto #150" afuera, y su conocimiento le decía que 149 era el número antes de eso. ¿Había alguna conexión? Su curiosidad se elevó, y su mente comenzó a indagar en los confines de la del Dr. Fuji. Cuando entró, se quedó congelado, al ser invadido por una ráfaga de conocimientos inesperados.

Bulbasaur. Charmander. Squirtle. Pidgey. Rattata. Pikachu. Meowth. Nidoran. Spearow. Y muchos, muchos otros Pokémon.

La chispa de vida que llenaba sus cuerpos. Humanos a la expectativa aguardando los resultados. Los cuerpos de los Pokémon mientras crecían. Maduraban. Decaían. Desaparecían. Y luego el proceso volvía a empezar de nuevo.

Muchas criaturas, jóvenes criaturas, vivientes y conscientes, malformadas y mal desarrolladas, sus cuerpos deshaciéndose a pedazos y desapareciendo antes de incluso nacer. Y los humanos simplemente se movían hacia la siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado, jugando con la vida y desechando lo que no les servía, modificando a su antojo para lograr sus objetivos. Salvo por un caso especial.

Ambertwo. Basada en Amber Fuji. Contenida en una cámara diferente, supervisada por el Dr. Fuji (su padre) únicamente. Su intento de traerla de vuelta a la vida, de mejorarla.

Basada. Traerla de vuelta. Reemplazo. Copia. No la original.

\- _"Todos aquí tienen un "two" al final del nombre."_

Two, es decir dos, que venía después del uno. Después del dos venía el tres, y luego el cuatro, y el cinco… hasta que se convertían en ciento cincuenta. Él era el Sujeto #150. El intento número ciento cincuenta de crear vida. El primero en estar basado en Mew.

Y era solamente un experimento para crear algo que no era, algo que se podía descartar si fallaba en cumplir las expectativas.

\- _"Hay demasiados Mews en el mundo. Pero tú eres el único Mewtwo que existe. ¿No es maravilloso?"_

Pero después del dos venía el tres. Luego de que Mewtwo fallara, vendría un exitoso Mewthree.

 _\- "Siempre somos únicos al ser nosotros mismos."_

Pero todos eran desechables a pesar de eso.

Mewtwo salió a toda prisa de la mente del Dr. Fuji, con conocimiento incompleto, pero la emoción pura y la información en su cabeza era suficiente para toda una vida. El corazón se le aceleró, y el Pokémon, o mejor dicho, el experimento respiró profundamente. Muchos pensamientos confusos y contradictorios le vinieron uno tras otro: implicaciones, teorías e ideas asumidas pasando por su mente a toda velocidad mientras trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que veía. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sería real? ¿Imaginario? ¿Estaba confundiendo recuerdos con pensamientos? No sabía qué posibilidad era más aterradora, y el cuerpo se le congeló mientras se le seguían apilando.

Él era Mewtwo, un clon de Mew, un intento de crear algo tan fuerte como uno de ellos. Y eso era todo lo que siempre sería. Su cuerpo tembló, y sus hombros se sintieron pesados al darse la vuelta, y su mirada se encontró con varios de los espejos que lo rodeaban, copias igual que él.

Y entonces, sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro. Al levantar su cabeza, vio a Amber volviendo a sonreírle.

\- _No pensemos en cosas malas. ¿Quieres jugar otra vez? –_ le preguntó con su usual semblante alegre, y como si nada hubiera pasado. Mewtwo se tomó mucho más de lo que debería antes de asentir de manera temblorosa.

- _C-claro._

\- _¡Muy bien! –_ Amber cogió la mano de su hermano y señaló hacia la salida. – _¡Vamos a la rueda panorámica!_

Amber caminó hacia adelante, y Mewtwo la siguió sin decir palabra. Se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, incluyendo las grietas que se veían en su paisaje mental, mientras su mente trataba de darle sentido a lo que él y Amber acababan de experimentar, y al tiempo tratando de no imaginar que las cosas que había pensado pudieran estar en lo correcto.

 **…**

Al pasar el tiempo, las cosas volvieron a como solían estar: Mewtwo y Amber pasaron su tiempo jugando y hablando juntos, felices y a veces discutiendo cómo podría ser el mundo exterior. Después de un rato, Mewtwo estaba casi listo de descartar la experiencia en la casa de los espejos como una simple pesadilla.

Pero él sabía que ese no era el caso. Todavía podía ver que Amber pausaba más a menudo con sus pensamientos, lo distante que parecía ponerse a veces, y cuan a menudo se quedaba dormida o necesitaba descansar. Mewtwo trataba de no pensar demasiado en su comportamiento, pero sus pensamientos siempre gravitaban hacia su hermana de alguna manera. Y si no giraban en torno a Amber, se enfocaban en sí mismo, en su propio cuerpo y su propósito. El flujo de información que se había derramado en él se había ralentizado, enfocándose mayormente en darle más conocimiento en los temas que le faltaban, y podía incluso sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a crecer. No era más de un par de centímetros, pero probablemente fuese el inicio de su madurez.

Mewtwo se preguntaba más y más si eso quería decir que estaba en curso de convertirse exactamente en lo que los científicos querían que fuese, o si era un testamento de que pronto sería un fracaso para ser desechado. Aunque trataba de sacudirse las dudas y disfrutar del presente, las preguntas continuaban presionándolo en los confines de su mente, lo que le impedía disfrutar de su tiempo con Amber. El constante desarrollo de sus poderes tampoco ayudaba en nada, y empezaba a preguntarse si simplemente no podría romper su tubo de confinamiento para salir libre al mundo exterior cuando quisiera.

El pensamiento de lo que podría hacerles a los científicos evitaba que lo considerara algo bueno, así que eventualmente, trató de mantener sus pensamientos y comportamiento a raya, hasta que su hermana se percató de sus preocupaciones.

\- _¿Algo te molesta, Mewtwo?_ – le preguntó, y con eso ella y el Pokémon se sentaron en la hierba donde jugaron juntos por primera vez. Mewtwo se puso rígido, y miró hacia el otro lado.

\- _No lo sé. –_ dijo él. Amber continuó mirándolo, desviando los ojos hacia sus pies.

\- _Ya llevas bastante tiempo así. –_ Se le acercó a su hermano, mirándolo fijamente hacia sus ojos. – _¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?_

Mewtwo no supo qué contestarle, pues la mente se le quedó totalmente en blanco. Rápidamente se encogió de hombros y trató de sonreír, al punto que le salió exagerado, antes de rascarse detrás de la cabeza.

\- _No es nada, en serio. –_ Se le acercó, tratando de mantener su sonrisa para que no se desvaneciera. – _Todo está normal. ¡Vamos a jugar y divertirnos como siempre lo hacemos!_

Eso habría sido suficiente para dejar de lado cualquier discusión e iniciar una de sus muchas sesiones de juego, una manera fácil de olvidar lo que lo molestaba. Pero Amber no reaccionó como siempre, sino que desvió la mirada hacia la hierba bajo sus pies.

\- _Es por lo que me pasó aquella vez, ¿verdad? –_ le preguntó.

Mewtwo se quedó congelado, incapaz de decirle nada. También desvió su mirada, pero podía ver a Amber acercándose por la esquina del ojo.

\- _Siento haberte asustado. –_ Amber le dio una de sus sonrisas usuales, pero Mewtwo podía ver que no tenía su usual calidez ni felicidad.

\- _No, no fue tu culpa. –_ Mewtwo negó con la cabeza. – _Pero eso está en el pasado, ¿verdad? No hay forma de que eso vuelva a suceder._

Amber no le respondió. En vez de eso miró hacia el cielo, justo cuando su paisaje mental cambiaba de día a noche y una luna llena empezaba a brillar sobre los dos.

\- _Hay algo que nunca te dije. –_ le sonrió de nuevo, estirando la mano hacia el firmamento. – _Los clones humanos solo pueden vivir hasta cuatro años. Y pronto yo también me convertiré en una estrella._

El cielo se iluminó con docenas de pequeñas luces, como para subrayar su punto. Mewtwo se atrevió a mirar adelante, hasta que se le hizo claro el significado de las palabras de Amber quedó claro. Se puso pálido y abrió los ojos antes de sobresaltarse.

 _\- ¿Q-qué?_

\- _No estaba segura si sería real o no, pero después de lo que pasó, ahora lo estoy. –_ Amber se frotó la frente, temblando ligeramente. – _Mi padre intentó hacerme mejor, hacerme más fuerte y con más posibilidades de sobrevivir que Amber. Fue doloroso, y todavía me duele ahora, pero sé que lo hizo porque me ama… no, porque ama a Amber. –_ Se rio ligeramente. – _Y aun así eso no resolvió el problema. Es un poco triste._

Amber se rio de lo que dijo, pero Mewtwo no logró captar nada de humor en ello. Retrocedió, mientras el sudor bajaba por su cara, sintiendo que la mente y el corazón se le aceleraban mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo de ella, aparentemente sano. No había partes que parecieran estar desapareciendo, y solo parecía estar ligeramente incómoda. Se encontraba bien.

\- _"¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? La última vez, empezó a desaparecer de repente."_

Mewtwo tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente, con una sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro. Eso no podía ser verdad.

\- _Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? No hay forma de que desaparezcas. Te ves bien, suenas bien, y…_

Amber negó con la cabeza, y cualquier réplica se quedó en la punta de la lengua de Mewtwo. Ella volvió a frotarse la frente, y una expresión sombría se apoderó de su rostro.

\- _Me duele la cabeza más y más a menudo estos días. Tal vez estoy jugando demasiado, o tal vez son las mejoras de mi padre, pero cada día se vuelve peor. –_ Se esforzó por soportar el dolor, ofreciéndole a Mewtwo una de sus sonrisas más radiantes. – _Quería decirte adiós antes que sea demasiado tarde._

Adiós. Una despedida. Probablemente una definitiva. Mewtwo ya entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero más que nada lo subrayaba. Nunca más volvería a ver a Amber, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla. Flotó hacia ella con una mano estirada.

\- _No, por favor, Amber…_

\- _Estoy muy cansada…_ – Cerró los ojos, y su alegría se desvaneció brevemente. – _Tengo que irme. Lo siento._

Comenzó a alejarse de Mewtwo, pero él no iba a dejarla. Le agarró el brazo, mirándola mientras se formaban unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- _¡No puedes irte, Amber! ¡Tenemos que estar unidos por siempre! –_ le gritó, sujetándose fuertemente de su hermana. No detuvo las lágrimas cuando empezaron a bajar a chorros por su rostro, haciendo todo lo que podía por mantener a Amber cerca.

Amber no se movió, sino que fijó los ojos en el Pokémon. Este continuaba llorando y manteniéndola en ese lugar, casi de manera testaruda al rehusarse a moverse o decir nada. Amber volvió a sonreír, quitándole las lágrimas del rostro.

\- _Las lágrimas de los Pokémon están llenas de vida. Mi padre dijo una vez que son capaces de crear milagros. –_ Su sonrisa se tornó más amplia mientras se liberaba suavemente de su agarre, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – _Por favor, Mewtwo, mantente lleno de vida. Crece, aprende, y sigue siendo tan feliz como puedas de cualquiera manera. ¡Te lo mereces!_

Le acarició la mejilla a Mewtwo, sonriendo de manera más cálida de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

\- _Y gracias… por haber sido mi hermano menor._

Y así nada más, Amber desapareció del paisaje mental, dejándole una última sonrisa feliz antes de desaparecer para siempre. Mewtwo continuó llorando, mientras la colina y todo el paisaje comenzaban a colapsar a su alrededor.

\- _¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor, Amber! ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa conmigo! –_ gritó, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que caían, llorando con todo el corazón mientras buscaba su luz en la oscuridad. Pero nadie apareció.

Mewtwo comenzó a gritar, sintiendo sus poderes acumularse en su interior y tratando de buscar una salida, una solución, lo que fuera para poder llegar hasta su hermana.

Desde el mundo exterior, se oyeron más y más voces, haciendo un enredo de pensamientos que invadían su mente, con varias voces y pensamientos indiscernibles que luchaban entre sí por hacerse oír.

\- ¡El Sujeto #150 otra vez está perturbado! ¡Sus valores emocionales están aumentando! ¡Estamos en peligro!

\- ¡Inyéctenle sedativos, rápido! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a una reacción!

Mewtwo se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo el estrés físico y mental que presionaba su cuerpo hasta su límite, solo deseando que el dolor se detuviera y que Amber estuviera allí. No podía pensar en nada, solo en sufrimiento. Y las lágrimas nunca dejaban de bajar por su rostro en cataratas.

\- _Las lágrimas no se detienen... Amber, por favor..._ – trató de decir, con la voz quebrada, y la mente fatigada.

Y entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, y se le hizo difícil pensar. Sus párpados se pusieron pesados, y su único deseo era dormir, dormir profundamente, para escapar de la pesadilla en la que se había tornado su realidad. Estiró una mano hacia el frente, donde antes solía estar Amber.

\- _Ayúdame…_

Pero nadie le respondió, y la oscuridad y el silencio volvieron a envolverlo por completo.

 **…**

Mewtwo se quedó quieto atrapado en medio de la nada. Todo estaba negro, silencioso, vacío. Podía sentir que su cuerpo crecía, se desarrollaba, cambiaba. Y todo el rato, se encontró a solas con sus pensamientos. Dichos pensamientos eran nublados y confusos, mezclados con las voces y pensamientos externos que se unían a los suyos, junto con sueños y memorias.

Había vivido toda su vida jugando y aprendiendo de Amber, mientras los científicos en el exterior continuaban inundándolo de más conceptos. Tenía conocimiento e inteligencia, y mientras su cuerpo se contraía con los sedantes y la oscuridad, su mente se quedaba divagando y pensando en todo lo que sabía.

Amber se había ido, o pronto lo haría. Su hermana estaba a punto de desaparecer, y lo que su padre hizo para salvarla podría simplemente haber empeorado todo. ¿Pero realmente importaba al final? Hasta donde concernía a su padre, perderla solo significaría iniciar desde cero. No le importaba su hermana, solo le importaba la VERDADERA Amber. Ambertwo solo era importante en tanto fuese una imitación perfecta de su hija perdida. Lo suficiente importante para intentar salvarla, pero no lo suficiente para llorar por su muerte. Donde Ambertwo fallara, una Amberthree podría tomar su lugar.

Y eso también se aplicaba a él. Podía percibir su crecimiento, convirtiéndose de niño a adulto. Una evolución antinatural, una que ningún Pokémon podría atravesar de la misma forma. Mayor prueba de que él no era normal. Solo era un experimento, un intento de ir más allá de la naturaleza. Era desechable.

Aunque se había dado cuenta de ello la primera vez, Amber logró hacer que el impacto le doliera menos. Era una verdad horrible, pero la única persona que realmente le importaba todavía seguía allí. Pero Amber ya no estaba con él. Y en cuanto abandonara el mundo, una Amberthree la reemplazaría. Similar, pero diferente. Se podría ver como Amber, sonreír como Amber, jugar como Amber, pero no sería la Amber que él conocía, su hermana. Ella se habría ido para siempre.

Y eso también podría pasarle a él. Todas sus memorias, la diversión que tuvo con su hermana, no significaban nada para los científicos. No les importaba Mewtwo, lo que les importaba era tener un clon más fuerte y mejorado de Mew. No tenía por qué ser Mewtwo. Podría haber sido un Mewthree, Mewten, Mewhundred. No se detendrían hasta lograr sus deseos. Ellos no eran como Amber. Ella se preocupaba por todo y de todos, y solo quería paz y felicidad. Era mejor que cualquiera de los humanos fuera de su tanque.

Quizás se equivocara, quizás solo estaba pensando demasiado en todas las cosas. O eso era lo que creería, si no pudiera oír lo que la gente decía y pensaba afuera.

\- El Sujeto #150 comienza a crecer a un ritmo acelerado ahora…

\- ¿Quizás deberíamos abortar esto?

\- No seas estúpido, hemos pasado mucho tiempo haciendo esto…

\- ¿Y qué? Si un experimento falla, solo empezamos de nuevo.

Se encontraban discutiendo si debería estar vivo o muerto para comenzar desde cero, como si fuese un objeto, y no una persona viva. Pero eso él ya lo sabía, aunque le doliera tanto como la primera vez. Y entonces, su mente encontró otra, una muy familia, la del Doctor Fuji.

Acababa de visitar a Amber, y ahora estaba peleando contra su propia mente sobre lo que debería hacer, sobre si debería tratar de MEJORARLA todavía más. Las mismas mejoras que le causaron dolor, y posiblemente la muerte. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que eso estuviese bien? ¿Cómo podía no entender todo el dolor que le estaba provocando a su hija? ¿Cómo podía siquiera cuestionar cuál era la elección correcta?

Y luego percibió lo que estaba sintiendo. Cómo planeaba dejar atrás a todos sus colegas, e irse solo con Amber. Cómo ese hombre planeaba destruir toda la isla y a Mewtwo junto con ella. Eso era todo. Solo un poco más de tiempo, y su vida habría terminado sin siquiera haber comenzado, igual que con todos los sujetos que le precedieron.

Mewtwo apretó el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo, y la oscuridad y el silencio se sintieron más opresivos que nunca. Y en medio de toda la oscuridad, una luz de determinación estalló en él.

No. ¡Así no podían terminar las cosas! ¡Su vida no podía terminar de ese modo! ¡Tampoco la de Amber! ¡Ambos merecían vivir y ser felices juntos! Y para eso, todos los científicos debían pagar.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe por primera vez, viendo por primera vez el líquido que lo rodeaba y el vidrio que lo encerraba, aislándolo del mundo exterior. Algunos de los otros científicos ya estaban allí, simplemente echándole miradas confusas.

Y entonces, su furia y poderes comenzaron a acumularse, y el vidrio se hizo trizas en un mosaico de piezas. El líquido se alejó de su cuerpo derramándose por el suelo, exponiéndolo por primera vez al mundo. Todos los científicos fijaron sus ojos en él. Ninguno de ellos habló, ni supo qué decir o hacer. Mewtwo miró a cada uno de ellos, todas sus vidas, y sus pensamientos le invadieron la mente.

Lo consideraban un monstruo, lamentaban haber trabajado en él, y tenían miedo de lo que podía hacer. No era más que un monstruo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con energía psíquica. Era hora de mostrarles la clase de monstruo que realmente era.

Sus poderes salieron de él de un estallido, y cada máquina comenzó a emitir estática y a explotar con un simple pensamiento. Más y más explosiones las siguieron, y con ellas fuego y humo. Los científicos trataron de escapar y gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero las explosiones y el fuego consumieron sus cuerpos en un instante, mientras el laboratorio continuaba ardiendo a su alrededor.

Mientras la destrucción del laboratorio seguía ocurriendo, Mewtwo no le dio importancia a los científicos cuyas vidas acababa de terminar, no cuando a ellos tampoco les importaba la suya para empezar. En vez de eso, enfocó su atención en ponerse de pie, notando brevemente que ahora tenía el doble de la estatura que alguna vez había tenido, y su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y maduro de lo que lo recordaba. Casi lo habría encontrado fascinante, pero ahora no había tiempo. Tenía un propósito, y lo cumpliría.

Así, flotó lentamente, mientras sus poderes continuaban destruyendo el trabajo de décadas de investigación. Podía sentir su mente desgarrándose por el exceso de energía, pero no podía dejar que eso lo detuviera. Así, continuó liberando y haciendo caos con sus energías psíquicas, despejando el camino que tenía enfrente.

Mientras vagaba a través del humo que nublaba la sala, sin embargo, percibió una nueva mente que entraba. Una muy familiar. La del Doctor Fuji.

De una vez dispersó el humo, conociendo finalmente a su creador, su padre, viéndolo cara a cara. Era un hombre mayor, consumido por el dolor y el deseo de volver a ver a su hija. El hombre que había lastimado a su hija solo para hacerla "mejor". El hombre que más que nadie en el mundo lo llamaba monstruo. La mirada de Mewtwo se endureció, y su mente volvió a toparse con la del hombre frente a él. Casi parecía listo para aceptar su destino.

Así que Mewtwo le concedió su deseo, y las llamas consumieron el cuerpo del hombre, haciendo que su vida lentamente abandonase el velo mortal.

Observando el cuerpo en llamas del hombre, Mewtwo sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco. ¿Se sentía feliz? ¿Furioso? ¿Triste? ¿Horrorizado? ¿Molesto? No podía decirlo con certeza. Su mente estaba despejada, y aun así sus pensamientos eran un desastre, incluso mientras cada hombre y mujer a su alrededor era reducido a cenizas, tal como lo merecían. ¿Pero realmente se lo merecían? ¿Acaso Amber habría aprobado que él hiciera esto? ¿Estaría feliz por ello?

Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar que la culpa lo invadiera. No tenía tiempo de cuestionar eso, aunque sus poderes siguieran estallando con furia. Tenía que salvar a Amber, now. Y ahora, con esa resolución, abrió a la fuerza la puerta y voló por el resto del laboratorio rápidamente.

La maquinaria y los corredores seguían ardiendo en llamas a su alrededor, y sus poderes psíquicos fuera de control destruían toda pieza de equipamiento que se le pusiera enfrente. El fuego ardía, las explosiones resonaban desagradablemente y lo desorientaban. Se sentía expuesto, vulnerable, y aun así también se sentía más poderoso de lo que nunca había sido.

Se encogió por un momento y trató de enfocar su atención en el camino que tenía enfrente, aunque su propio poder hacía que el cerebro se le hinchara del dolor. El equipamiento estallaba en combustión, resonaban gritos, y el mismo corredor era destrozado por su energía psíquica. Nada podría detenerlo, incluso aunque las paredes bloqueaban su progreso antes de poder atravesar el camino.

Destruir todo a su paso había sido para lo cual fue creado. Y eso era exactamente lo que Amber no quería que él fuese.

Negando con la cabeza, enfocó la mirada en el camino mientras daba una vuelta cerrada, cuando una explosión casi lograba rozarlo. No era momento de tener dudas o hacer preguntas.

Mewtwo se agarró la cabeza, tratando de recuperar las memorias que sacó de la mente del Doctor Fuji. Amber no estaba en el mismo piso que él, se encontraba bajo tierra en lo profundo, a salvo de todo lo demás. Sin tardanza, el Pokémon abrió un agujero en el suelo a la fuerza, descendiendo y dirigiéndose hacia los niveles subterráneos, sin importarle todas las cosas que arruinó en su camino. Todo lo que importaba era llegar donde estaba su hermana.

Y tras lo que se sintió como una eternidad, mientras el laboratorio continuaba siendo destruido por sus propios poderes, finalmente llegó hasta el laboratorio secreto de Fuji, abriendo las puertas a la fuerza rápidamente.

\- _¡Amber!_ – gritó Mewtwo, siendo esa la primera palabra real que usó, mientras entraba al laboratorio secreto del Doctor Fuji.

Y allí, entre varias máquinas y archivadores, se encontraba un tanque de gas muy parecido al que lo contenía a él, con su hermana descansando adentro. Mewtwo no tuvo tiempo de sentir alivio, pues notó que sus brazos y piernas lentamente se tornaban en luz y desaparecían, de una manera demasiado familiar. De inmediato palideció, sintiéndose inundado por memorias que deseaba olvidar.

\- _No... No de nuevo, ¡no de nuevo!_ – Mewtwo se lanzó al frente, dirigiéndose hacia la computadora conectada al contenedor, presionando varias teclas mientras fruncía el cejo. – _¡Te salvaré!_

Trató de pensar en todo el conocimiento que se le había impartido, presionar todos los botones que pudo pensar, intentar insertar todos los procedimientos que pudo para mantenerla sana y revertir el daño. Tranquilizantes, nutrientes, procedimientos de primeros auxilios; soltó todo lo que creyó que podría ayudar. Pero nada tuvo efecto. Incluso al recurrir a los procedimientos más improbables y arriesgados, aunque activamente intentaba expulsarlos, el cuerpo de Amber continuaba degenerándose y desintegrándose ante sus ojos.

Mewtwo continuó pulsando las teclas frenéticamente, intentando procedimientos más oscuros y elaborados, tratando de poner las máquinas a trabajar a capacidad máxima. Sus poderes hicieron parpadear las pantallas, y apenas pudo controlarlos lo suficiente para evitar dirigirlos hacia sí mismo y hacia Amber. Y todo el rato, la computadora continuaba respondiendo a sus preguntas.

 _ **\- Función: No disponible. Estatus: Crítico. Salud del sujeto: Baja.**_

Mewtwo contuvo la respiración mientras el torrente de advertencias y negaciones seguían saliendo de los altavoces una tras otra. Él tenía todo el conocimiento técnico que los científicos le habían dado, todo lo que pudo sacar de sus mentes en el pasado, y aún así nada funcionaba. Siguió presionando, ejecutando, intentando todo lo que podía, sin importarle que sus poderes psíquicos continuaban destruyendo las paredes y el equipamiento que lo rodeaba, apenas dejándolos a sí mismo y a Amber intactos. Pero no era suficiente. Nada funcionaba, igual que en la casa de los espejos.

\- _No, esto es imposible… ¡no puede terminar así! –_ Azotó las manos contra el teclado, haciéndolo pedazos mientras varios tubos vacíos se destruían al mismo tiempo. – _¡Amber, por favor! ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Lo mereces!_

Y continuó presionando botón tras botón mientras gritaba, mientras el calor que lo rodeaba se hacía más insoportable y el humo llenaba la habitación. Lentamente comenzó a perder la fuerza, presionando los botones con menos motivación y fuerza, hasta que el cuerpo de Amber se desvaneció casi por completo.

\- _No, por favor... ¡por favor! –_ gritó Mewtwo, dirigiendo sus poderes hacia ella, tratando de mantenerla entera de alguna forma. Por un momento creyó verla sonreír mientras veía perderse lo poco que quedaba ella.

Y entonces, se fue por completo.

Mewtwo cayó de rodillas, con los ojos ensanchados. El fuego y el humo lo rodearon completamente, obstruyendo su visión. La computadora entonces emitió un último mensaje:

\- _**Sujeto: Amber Fuji. Estatus: Nulo.**_

El Pokémon se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente se quedó observando el ahora vacío contenedor de vidrio, mientras sus poderes lentamente comenzaban a agrietarlo en un mosaico de fragmentos.

Sin nada más que hacer, Mewtwo soltó un grito.

Un grito poderoso, agonizante, y primitivo, mientras sus poderes se soltaban por todos los alrededores del laboratorio. Las paredes se derrumbaron, las llamas se extinguieron y hubo más y más explosiones, trayendo más destrucción a su alrededor.

A Mewtwo no le importaba. Simplemente dejó fluir sus poderes libremente, desintegrando todo en su camino, sin plan ni motivación detrás de ello. Su mente estaba en blanco, incapaz de pensar de manera coherente mientras el estrés desgarraba su mente y hacía pedazos su concentración.

El otrora orgulloso laboratorio de Isla Nueva había quedado reducido a una sombra de su antigua gloria. Solo entonces fue que Mewtwo sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba, y se dejaba caer en el duro suelo. Y otra vez el silencio y la obscuridad lo recibieron mientras caía inconsciente.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, ha habido algunas complicaciones con la historia principal de Reset Bloodlines, así que aquí les traigo algo mientras tanto. Es solo la mitad por ahora, pero para echar un vistazo al origen de Mewtwo en esta línea temporal. Yo particularmente la encontré bastante interesante.

Mewtwo ha sido uno de los Pokémon cuyas caracterizaciones han variado más a lo largo de los años. Quizás muchos como yo que empezamos con el anime, lo recordamos mayormente de su versión de la primera película, aunque aquí explora un poco más el interior de su mente, dándole otra perspectiva. Viéndolo de esta manera, los científicos que lo crearon evidentemente lo dotaron de una gran inteligencia, pero la inteligencia no equivale a madurez. En el fondo, este Mewtwo es un niño confundido y asustado que no sabe cómo controlar sus emociones y es por eso que sucumbe a sus impulsos de destruirlo todo cuando lo sacan de su zona de confort. Al no tener la madurez psicológica y emocionar para lidiar con el dolor, simplemente decide destruir la fuente que percibe que se lo causó. Siendo así, es difícil no sentir algo de lástima por él, si bien siga siendo un arma de destrucción masiva, ¿no lo creen?

En fin, hasta aquí lo dejo por el momento. Espero poder tener pronto mi próxima actualización del Resetverso, aunque he estado ocupado con otros proyectos dentro y fuera de él. Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Mewtwo**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spin-off en particular le pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Parte II)**

* * *

 _ **Ubicación desconocida…**_

Mientras una fría brisa recorría su cuerpo, Mewtwo se aventuró a abrir los ojos. Su visión seguía borrosa, y sentía su cuerpo presionado contra el frío y duro suelo. Temblando, se sintió más vulnerable de lo que jamás había estado, y eso no le gustaba.

Levantó una mano sobre su frente, sintiendo como si se le partiera en dos el cerebro por el esfuerzo, y lentamente volvía a levantarse sobre sus pies tambaleantes. Todavía sentía dolor detrás de la cabeza, pero al menos podía pensar, y eso era un inicio.

El Pokémon parpadeó un par de veces, estabilizándose mientras enfocaba la vista y se daba cuenta de donde se encontraba exactamente. Era una habitación en ruinas, con el techo y las paredes hechos pedazos totalmente y revelando un brillante cielo azul encima de él. Había escombros y maquinaria destruida, y cables enredados a su alrededor. Lo que antes había sido una instalación científica de punta, ahora no era más que un cascarón vacío y destruido.

Mewtwo sintió que le pesaban los hombros, lentamente recapitulando lo que pasó antes. Sus poderes saliéndose de control, la muerte que lo rodeaba, todo rompiéndose con su mera presencia. El miedo se le metió debajo de la piel mientras continuaba recordando.

Él fue la causa de toda la destrucción. Había probado ser el monstruo que los científicos pensaban que él era. Tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar que no era lo que decían, y en vez de eso sucumbió a sus propios instintos. Sin duda, era digno de todos sus miedos. El Pokémon palideció, echándose para atrás mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido y negaba con la cabeza a nadie en particular.

\- _No, lo siento, yo…_

Su mente se quedó en blanco, recordando por qué había llegado aquí. No podía dejarse llevar por una ira ciega. ¡Tenía un propósito, y una misión!

\- _¡Amber!_ – gritó Mewtwo, mirando de izquierda a derecha en busca de cualquier rastro de su presencia. Había una ínfima posibilidad de que estuviera bien, tenía que estar seguro de que…

En poco tiempo, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el contenedor vacío y roto de vidrio en el centro de la habitación. Había líquido amniótico derramado a su alrededor, y no quedaba nada más. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, y se arrojó de vuelta en la computadora cercana, tratando de reiniciar cualquier proceso que hiciera que las cosas volvieran a funcionar de nuevo. Solo se encontró con una pantalla llena de estática y un teclado roto que no respondía a nada, y sus esperanzas se desvanecieron rápidamente.

Amber se había ido completamente, y no había forma de traerla de vuelta. Había fallado. Todo su cuerpo tembló, y su mente se rehusó a registrar la información. No podía haber hecho todo eso por nada. ¡Simplemente no podía!

\- _No..._ – dijo mientras observaba sus manos. Podía hacer cualquier cosa que deseara solo con su mente, era más poderoso que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Y aun así, había fallado donde más importaba, dos veces.

El Pokémon cayó de rodillas, con la mente en blanco y todavía tratando de procesar todo. Ya nada tenía sentido, y no tenía idea de qué debía pensar o hacer.

Pero antes de poder pensar más en sí mismo, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Levantó la cabeza, poniéndose de pie con mucha atención antes de darse la vuelta y preparar sus poderes, solo para que el recién llegado apareciera caminando desde el corredor destrozado que daba hacia la sala.

Era un hombre alto, de constitución relativamente fuerte, con un traje naranja brillante y con cabello castaño corto. Tenía un rostro con rasgos afilados, una mirada diabólica, y sus ojos estaban fijos en Mewtwo, considerando al clon en silencio. Silencio que llenó la sal mientras Pokémon y humano fijaban las miradas, con solo el suave ruido de la brisa soplando a su alrededor.

\- Eres tú, ¿verdad? ¿El Sujeto #150? – El hombre se le acercó, con la mirada tornándose más penetrante. – ¿Mewtwo?

El cuerpo de Mewtwo se tensó ligeramente. Conocía sus nombres. No podía ser alguien del exterior. Así, el clon se introdujo en la mente del hombre, recorriendo la información superficial que podía reunir con facilidad. Lo que encontró le hizo detenerse, pero intentaba no demostrarlo. No podía ser débil. Una vez que encontró la información relevante, el Pokémon se irguió de pie nuevamente, tratando de imponer su presencia igual que la del hombre.

\- _Tú eres... Giovanni. El hombre al cual el Dr. Fuji y su personal respondían. El líder de una organización criminal conocida como el Equipo Rocket._

El hombre sonrió satisfecho al oír eso, casi como si esperaba que él lo supiera. Un rápido paseo por su mente probó que la corazonada de Mewtwo estaba en lo correcto. Entretanto, Giovanni desvió su atención de la recién nacida forma de vida, y observó los escombros y maquinaria destrozada, y su sonrisa dio paso a un gesto fruncido mientras se paseaba por la sala.

\- Yo fui quien proveyó su financiamiento, sí. Estaba interesado en una criatura poderosa, y ellos tenían los medios de proveérmela. – se rio, casi divertido. – Venía a hacer una visita sorpresa para discutir algunos detalles y asegurar que todo estuviese marchando según lo planeado. Imagina mi sorpresa al encontrar que todo el laboratorio ha volado en pedazos.

El Pokémon no replicó de ninguna manera, simplemente observó al hombre en silencio. Giovanni desvió su atención al contenedor donde antes se encontraba Amber, echándole un vistazo rápido junto con las carpetas esparcidas en el suelo antes de llegar a la conclusión obvia.

\- Aquí era donde Fuji tenía a su hija. Mencionó algo de querer resucitarla una vez, pero no me esperaba que fuese a correr ese proyecto en paralelo con este. – El hombre negó con la cabeza, y su mirada se tornó más molesta. – Debí poner más atención. Quién sabe qué otras cosas podría estar planeando, luego de terminar con este proyecto.

Silencio nuevamente, y el hombre pateó algunas de las carpetas fuera de su camino. Las miradas de Giovanni y Mewtwo se volvieron a fijar nuevamente, y los labios del primero se curvaron hacia arriba con satisfacción.

\- Tú fuiste el causante de todo esto, ¿verdad? Ciertamente tu poder no es nada desdeñable. Exactamente lo que tienes que ser. – dijo mientras observaba el laboratorio en ruinas una vez más. – Y debo agradecerte por haberte deshecho de esos cabos sueltos por mí.

Mewtwo todavía seguía sin nada qué decirle. Simplemente trataba de desafiar al hombre con la mirada, pero rápidamente se encontró frunciendo el cejo. Este hombre lo estaba halagando, alabando sus poderes. Los mismos que fueron incapaces de salvar a Amber. Apretó sus puños, con el cuerpo tenso mientras intentaba mantenerse relajado. A su alrededor, podía sentir que sus poderes irradiaban por todo el cuarto, los escombros, el papel y la maquinaria comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor mientras los vidrios comenzaban a agrietarse.

\- _¿Por qué sigues aquí? –_ preguntó Mewtwo, con su voz mental resonando con fuerza a su alrededor.

Giovanni se acercó lentamente, sin perturbarse. Más que eso, parecía fascinado por la sutil demostración de poder, incluso mientras un aura muy poderosa comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Mewtwo, y los objetos lentamente rotaban a su alrededor y seguía rompiendo los vidrios y la maquinaria lentamente.

\- Esperaba encontrarte aquí. – Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y su mirada se tornó seria. – Me gustaría discutir algunas cosas contigo.

Mewtwo miró al hombre, sin expresión dibujada en su rostro mientras pensaba en las palabras de Giovanni. Discusión, o el acto de hablar sobre puntos de vista divergentes. Discusión implicaba un deseo de considerar a tu contraparte como un igual hasta cierto punto, alguien al mismo nivel de respeto.

¿En serio creía que se tragaría ese cuento? ¿Que un humano, uno que quería su creación como una "criatura poderosa", genuinamente lo trataría más que como a un objeto, un monstruo?

Hubo explosiones y las máquinas a su alrededor comenzaron a doblarse y retorcerse en ángulos variados, mientras sus poderes psíquicos emitían pulsos a su alrededor. Él era muy poderoso, más que nada en el mundo, y ese humano no significaba nada para él. Podría freírle el cerebro, pulverizarle el esqueleto, y aplastarle toda la carne si lo deseaba.

Y aun así, se sintió tentado a darle una sola oportunidad, y leer toda la información concerniente a sí mismo, sacándola de la mente del hombre. Mewtwo se tensó mientras aprendía todo lo que necesitaba. Giovanni legítimamente solo tenía conocimiento parcial sobre los detalles específicos de los experimentos en Isla Nueva, sobre él y sobre Amber, y su propio conocimiento científico era bastante incompleto y mayormente reservado al campo de la geología y otras ciencias pertinentes a sus habilidades y trabajos. Era despiadado, y no se detendría ante nada para obtener más poder que nadie más, y tenía muy pocos escrúpulos morales o restricciones a nivel personal.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, genuinamente estaba dispuesto a hablar las cosas con él, y parecía mantener cierto grado de honestidad al hacer compromisos con otros, fuesen legales o no. Comparado con los otros humanos adultos que había visto, esto se sentía extraño, y aun así de cierta forma era familia. No estaba seguro si era debido al hecho de que no sabía lo que habría pasado en detalle, o a que los científicos tenían una perspectiva diferente de las cosas. Casi sonaba fascinante, luego de haberse visto rodeado por la misma clase de pensamientos por tanto tiempo.

¿Pero por qué era diferente? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos objetivos? Podría haber indagado en la mente de Giovanni en busca de una respuesta, pero parte de él quería poner a prueba la honestidad del hombre. O tal vez, simplemente quería hablar con alguien, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Mewtwo pudo sentir que su ira se bajaba, aunque solo ligeramente. Todavía mantenía su guardia alta, pero respiró lentamente. Los vidrios, los escombros y la maquinaria dejaron de sufrir daños y de flotar, y el poder fue bajando lentamente hasta que todo volvió a su sitio. Manteniendo algo de escepticismo, miró fijamente al hombre.

\- _¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Qué podrías obtener de ello? –_ preguntó Mewtwo. La gente no hablaba con armas después de todo, y no podías razonar con alguien que pudiera destruirte en segundos. Giovanni parecía estar al tanto de eso, ¿acaso el hombre notó que estaba espiando en su mente? En cualquier caso, negó con la cabeza despreocupadamente y sonrió casi divertido.

\- Si quisiera matarte, podría haber traído conmigo varios Tyranitars para ordenarles que te disparen varios movimientos de tipo Oscuro hasta destruirte. Tu poder puede ser de gran utilidad para mis operaciones, pero todavía no sabes manejarlo bien. Tus emociones pueden convertirte en una amenaza, para ti mismo y para los demás.

\- _Quieres que sea tu arma personal. –_ Mewtwo endureció la mirada. – _Tu herramienta._

\- Para nada. – El hombre le devolvió la mirada al Pokémon, todavía manteniendo su disposición calmada. – Quiero que seas mi subordinado, mi mano derecha. Un miembro consumado del Equipo Rocket.

Un miembro del Equipo Rocket. Un propósito creado para individuos reconocidos como humanos, o al menos pensantes, de alguna manera. Una prueba de cierto nivel de respeto, en cierto sentido. Pero era también una posición que lo llevaría a cometer crímenes, lastimar a otros, y tomar ventaja de ellos. Una en la cual nunca se le permitiría dar o recibir amabilidad de parte de otros.

Exactamente por lo que había sido creado. Exactamente lo que era. Exactamente lo que no quería ser. Y aun así, ¿por qué se sentía tan tentador? No tenía sentido. Aun así, necesitaba saberlo. El clon frunció el cejo.

\- _¿Para qué querría algo así?_

\- Todos en el mundo necesitamos un propósito que mueva nuestras vidas. Sin él, no eres más que un fracaso, o insignificante. – El hombre dejó el tono afable, mirando fríamente a Mewtwo. – ¿Acaso tú tienes un propósito?

Un propósito. A lo largo de su corta vida, ya había tenido varios de ellos: un arma, un hermano, un protector. Había fallado en todos a excepción del primero, en el cual era demasiado bueno. Mewtwo se encontraba perdido respecto a cuál considerar el verdadero. Algo de lo que Giovanni no tardó mucho en darse cuenta, asintiendo para sí mismo.

\- Como esperaba. – El hombre cerró los ojos, volviendo a sonreír. – Estoy dispuesto a darte un propósito. Puedo darle a tu vida un verdadero significado, un lugar al cual pertenecer. También puedo enseñarte cómo controlar tu propio poder, y convertirte realmente en el Pokémon más poderoso del mundo.

La atención de Mewtwo se vio atraída de regreso al hombre. Acababa de perder el único lugar que podría haber llamado hogar, y a la única persona que podría haber llamado familia, tenía tanto poder que este continuaba desgarrando su mente y se activaba solo incluso cuando él no quería, y tenía más preguntas que respuestas sobre sí mismo. Por todo lo que sabía, el hombre solo buscaba manipularlo para sus propios fines. Y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo sonando convincente al hacerlo. Más todavía cuando el lenguaje corporal del hombre cambió, asumiendo una postura mucho más amigable.

\- Estoy dispuesto a negociar contigo para hacer que suceda. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Honraré todas tus peticiones, si están a mi alcance.

Mewtwo consideró la oferta, con los ojos fijos en el hombre. Se sentía realmente raro recibir reconocimiento de alguien a quien no conocía, pero no podía decir que no le agradaba la sensación. Era su oportunidad, y no tenía intenciones de desperdiciarla. Así, se acercó al líder del Equipo Rocket.

\- _Quiero que me trates como a un igual. No como un monstruo, sino como a una persona. Quiero que me enseñes a manejar mi poder. –_ Luego señaló al hombre, con sus ojos brillando de azul. – _Si no mantienes tu palabra…_

\- No hay necesidad de amenazar. Uno no llega hasta mi posición sin conocer los riesgos. – Giovanni sacudió su cabeza, y un chequeo rápido en su mente le confirmó que en efecto seguía calmado. Incluso se acercó más, a pocos centímetros de Mewtwo. – Y bien, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Giovanni extendió la mano hacia el frente y esperó la respuesta del Pokémon. Mewtwo la consideró, pensando en su conversación y en todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Finalmente, tomó su decisión.

\- _Lo haré. –_ El Pokémon cogió la mano de Giovanni, y con ello selló el trato. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó mientras de devolvía el gesto.

\- Sabia decisión. – Giovanni apretó con fuerza la mano de Mewtwo. – Será un placer trabajar contigo.

Mewtwo asintió en respuesta, y junto con el hombre, dio sus primeros pasos hacia su nueva vida.

…

Durante el viaje en helicóptero desde Isla Nueva hacia la base de operaciones de Giovanni, la atención de Mewtwo se mantuvo completamente enfocada en los locales que podía ver desde arriba, desde la vegetación en áreas verdes hasta pequeñas ciudades. Casi parecían réplicas de juguete en la distancia, pero incluso desde varios kilómetros por delante podía distinguir que estaban llenas de vida y de actividad, igual que cada parte del mundo debajo de él. Ya fuesen solo Pokémon viviendo sus vidas, o humanos logrando las tareas de su elección.

Se sentía como el paisaje mental en el que había vivido por tanto tiempo, y a la vez muy distinto: este no era un paraíso solitario para dos hermanos donde podían jugar y ser felices como quisieran, era un mundo complejo donde muchas personas compartían y coexistían, viviendo sus vidas como quisieran. Su telepatía captó algunos pensamientos perdidos, confusos y mezclados, casi como murmullos incoherentes, que solo le dio la impresión de una población caótica y sin sentido. Algunos consideraban a otras personas, otros solo pensaban en sí mismos, y otros ni siquiera tenían pensamientos coherentes. A pesar de todo, no se atrevió a ponerse negativo. A Amber le habría encantado estar allí, después de todo.

El clon frunció el cejo, desviando la mirada de sus manos y alejando sus pensamientos de su pasado. Esa parte de su vida ya había terminado, y pensar en ello solo le traería dolor. Tenía una oportunidad de hacer algo diferente, algo con un verdadero propósito, y quería ver a dónde lo llevaría.

Después de un rato, el helicóptero aterrizó en una locación remota, cerca de lo que parecía ser una instalación secreta. Varias personas con uniformes negros saludaron a Giovanni y a Mewtwo, mientras el hombre llevaba al clon más hacia el interior, atravesando puertas y una serie de corredores de metal. La maquinaria que los rodeaba parecía estar tan avanzada como la de Isla Nueva, quizás todavía más. Eso llenó al Pokémon con familiaridad y a la vez con miedo.

También podía sentir y ver a varios agentes y científicos en la nómina del Equipo Rocket caminando y trabajando a su alrededor, algunos simplemente ocupados en sus asuntos y otros desviando su atención hacia él y su líder. Ninguno de ellos tenía pensamientos particularmente halagadores hacia él, entre llamarlo feo, un fenómeno, o algún extraño "cosplayer" en el más raro de los casos.

Intentó no pensar en ello, en vez de eso enfocándose en Giovanni. El interés del hombre en él parecía genuino, y hasta ahora no había expresado malos pensamientos sobre su asociación o él. Con el mar de desconfianza que lo rodeaba, un oasis de calma se sentía tranquilizador. Y mientras seguían paseándose por el corredor, Giovanni conversaba cosas con él, explicándole el propósito de cada área, y más importante, lo que conllevaría su misión.

\- Como miembro del Equipo Rocket, será tu deber asistir a nuestros soldados en misiones peligrosas que puedan requerir de tu inmenso poder. A lo largo de tus pruebas, te verás cara a cara contra situaciones que pondrán tus poderes al límite, que te darán una mejor comprensión de tus poderes y limitaciones, y entrenar para mejorar tu control. – La voz del hombre era calmada, casi agradable de escuchar. ¿Sería por su tono de hombre de negocios? ¿Era así como podía engañar a la gente de manera tan efectiva como lo hacía? Mewtwo trató de seguirle el paso al hombre, pero su postura seguía inestable y temblorosa sin ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos. Aún así, asintió.

\- _Entiendo._

\- Exactamente lo que quería escuchar. – Giovanni se dio la vuelta hacia el Pokémon, con la mirada fija en el clon. – No trataré de sonar a que esto será fácil o pacífico. Te enfrentarás a oponentes muy duros y puede que salgas lastimado a menudo, o peor. ¿En serio estás listo para esto?

Debería haber sido una pregunta difícil de responder, pero para Mewtwo solo había una respuesta posible, aunque evitó su mirada.

\- _Ese es el tipo de tareas para el que fui creado, ¿no es así?_

\- Supongo que sí. – Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del criminal. – Por suerte para ti, tengo algo que te ayudará en tus esfuerzos.

Él y Mewtwo se detuvieron frente una puerta, que rápidamente se abrió para ellos. Frente al humano y Pokémon había una enorme sala con un tinte azul, llena de toda clase de maquinaria. Mewtwo se preguntó por un momento cuál sería el propósito de dicha sala, hasta que notó el centro de todo, que contenía varias piezas de equipamiento distintas pero interconectadas, todas aparentemente hechas de acero.

Giovanni caminó hacia el frente, y también lo hizo Mewtwo con él. Al acercarse más al centro, el clon pudo echarle un mejor vistazo a los objetos: parecían ser piezas de una especie de armadura, sólida y altamente avanzada, probablemente construida para soporte de batalla. Pero lo que le daba mayor curiosidad a Mewtwo era definitivamente su forma, era humanoide y a la vez no, especialmente por lo alongado del casco. Pistas sutiles de que esa armadura no estaba diseñada para que la usara un humano. Y con una sonrisa, Giovanni confirmó sus sospechas:

\- Esta es la armadura de contención M2. Uno de los mejores trabajos del Doctor Zager, construida especialmente para ti. Su propósito es suprimir y potenciar energía de tipo Psíquico en respuesta a la situación que tengamos a la mano.

Mewtwo continuó mirándola con curiosidad. Una armadura, según su conocimiento, era algo que se llevaba puesto para defensa y para proveer mejores posibilidades en contra de un oponente. Por la forma en como Giovanni lo explicaba, sugería un propósito totalmente diferente, y su nombre también daba otro. Mewtwo se volvió hacia el hombre, frunciendo el cejo.

\- _Eso de contención implica un grado de restricción y control._ – Sus ojos temblaron ligeramente. – _No me parece que esto sea necesario entre iguales._

\- Prometí que te ayudaría a aprender cómo manejar tus poderes en una forma que sea segura tanto para ti como para los demás. – Giovanni le devolvió la mirada a Mewtwo con su usual despreocupación. – Si lo que pasó en Isla Nueva es algún indicio, tienes un largo camino antes de que eso pueda suceder. Esto acelerará el proceso considerablemente.

Mewtwo se quedó en silencio, con su atención volviendo a enfocarse en la armadura. Luego de un rato, apretó los puños.

\- _Me parece justo._

\- Entra allí y póntela, ahora. – La mirada de Giovanni era dura, y sus palabras no eran una petición. Mewtwo no vio necesidad de desobedecer.

Así, el Pokémon hizo lo que le indicaron, entrando en la pequeña estructura y quedándose quieto. Como si fuese una señal, las máquinas que lo rodeaban se activaron, colocándole las piezas de la M2 cerca de su cuerpo. Mewtwo no se resistió, mientras le colocaban las piezas de la armadura, primero en las piernas, luego en el pecho y cintura, y luego las hombreras y guanteletes, sintiendo el peso sobre sus jóvenes extremidades. La máscara siguió rápidamente, y por un segundo volvió a llenarse de oscuridad y silencio. El visor de la pantalla volvió a encenderse de inmediato, permitiéndole ver de nuevo.

Con la armadura ahora completamente funcional, Mewtwo trató de usar sus poderes psíquicos. Todavía seguían allí, y podía acceder a ellos, pero en vez de soltar un torrente de energía psíquica, se sintió capaz de canalizar su energía, redirigiéndola a su alrededor. Observó su mano, canalizando rápidamente algo de energía psíquica a su alrededor y viendo como el contorno azul danzaba alrededor de sus dedos. Continuó redirigiéndolo, casi como si estudiara su propio poder.

Nada a su alrededor explotó ni se derrumbó, permitiéndole concentrarse totalmente en su poder. Se sentía extraño, y aun así le recordaba a tiempos más sencillos. Por primera vez desde su nacimiento, se sentía realmente en control de algo concreto. Y mientras continuaba experimentando, Giovanni se le acercó.

\- ¿Cómo se siente?

\- _Tranquilizador. –_ dijo Mewtwo, apagando sus poderes con un movimiento de su mano.

\- Excelente. – El hombre se dio la vuelta, dándole un golpecito al Pokémon para que le acompañara. – Ahora sígueme. Es hora de poner a prueba tus habilidades.

Mewtwo asintió, siguiendo al líder del Equipo Rocket. La armadura se sentía algo pesada, aunque no tanto como para impedirle sus movimientos. Se concentró en almacenar y maniobrar sus poderes mientras caminaba con Giovanni dentro de una enorme habitación, con un pequeño cubículo donde se encontraba un científico de pelo blanco y monóculo, revelado con una rápida lectura de mente como el "Doctor Zager" que Giovanni había mencionado, tecleando algo en una computadora mientras le indicaba a Giovanni que entrara. El líder del Equipo Rocket asintió, pero no sin antes volverse hacia Mewtwo y mirarlo fijamente.

\- Esta es una sala de entrenamiento. Te enfrentarás a varios oponentes incrementando la dificultad, y tu armadura te ayudará a concentrar tu poder de la manera más eficiente. – La mirada de Giovanni se tornó más dura. – ¿Estás listo para probar tus habilidades?

\- _Lo estoy. –_ Mewtwo asintió secamente.

\- Muy bien. – Giovanni se dio la vuelta, dándole a Mewtwo una última mirada severa. – No me decepciones.

El líder del Equipo Rocket entró en el cubículo, que se cerró detrás de él. Mewtwo mantuvo su atención allí por un segundo, hasta que oyó un ruido y se volteó hacia el otro lado del cuarto, donde se estaba abriendo una enorme puerta. Entendiendo su propósito, Mewtwo caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la sala.

Una vez en posición, un Pokémon saltó fuera de la puerta, revelando ser una criatura roja y blanca que sus memorias implantadas identificaron como un Arcanine, un Pokémon tipo Fuego y clasificado como "legendario" aunque técnicamente no fuese uno.

El Arcanine enseñó sus dientes, con sus ojos brillando de furia. Mewtwo dio un respingo, sintiendo que le bajaba el miedo por la espalda; podía leer los pensamientos del Pokémon y los instintos primitivos que lo movían. No lo veía como un oponente, sino como comida para alimentarse.

La batalla inició rápidamente y sin previo aviso, cuando el Arcanine saltó hacia él. Mewtwo se movió hacia un lado por instinto, apenas evitando el ataque Triturar del Pokémon tipo Fuego. Intentó apartarse de su camino, pero el Pokémon presionó su armadura con su pata, manteniéndolo donde estaba con su puro peso. Mewtwo trató de quitárselo de encima, pero sus brazos eran demasiado débiles. Sus poderes irradiaban de él, pero la armadura le impedía soltarlos sin su consentimiento, dejándolo a merced del Arcanine.

El Pokémon casi sonreía, con sus colmillos totalmente visibles mientras acercaba el hocico hacia el casco de Mewtwo. Luego presionó más contra su armadura, forzando al Pokémon psíquico a respirar en busca de aire tratando de liberarse. Trataba de pensar en qué hacer, pero cuando su visión regresaba donde el Arcanine, sus pensamientos se quedaban en blanco. Cuando vio los ojos del Arcanine, Mewtwo lo supo: su fin se acercaba, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Arcanine trató de morderlo, y Mewtwo apenas logró apartar la cabeza. Luego volvió a intentarlo, y el resultado fue el mismo, una y otra vez, presionando más y más, y dándole menos tiempo para reaccionar cada vez. El Pokémon psíquico gruñó entre dientes bajo su máscara, sintiendo que el miedo se apoderaba de él mientras el Arcanine se acercaba más y más a comérselo. ¿Por qué aceptaba esto? ¿Qué tenía que probar?

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que eres? – resonó de pronto la voz de Giovanni por toda la sala. – ¿Un debilucho que deja que otros lo pisoteen?

Esa pregunta lo hizo detenerse, incluso mientras Arcanine volvía a sonreír y se preparaba para otro ataque de Triturar. Apretando sus puños, supo cuál era la respuesta. No, él no era ningún debilucho, no podía permitirse ser uno. Él era Mewtwo, y era un monstruo. No, era más que eso, era PODER.

Sus ojos azules brillaron a través de la máscara, y una ráfaga concentrada de energía de Fuerza Psíquica arrojó lejos al Arcanine, estrellándolo contra la pared opuesta.

Mientras Mewtwo observaba a Arcanine deslizándose en el suelo y de cabeza, tratando de volver a ponerse de pie y agitando sus patas salvajemente en el aire, Mewtwo trató de estudiarlo, solo para volver a enfocarse en sus dedos. Solo un ataque disperso había sido suficiente para poner a la bestia a raya. ¿Por qué le tenía miedo? No había necesidad de tenerlo. Él era más fuerte. Ese Arcanine era INSIGNIFICANTE comparado con él.

Como si quisiera responder a eso, el Arcanine rugió y cargó contra él, listo para hincarle los dientes encima a Mewtwo. El clon estiró la mano hacia el frente, y un contorno azul psíquico atrapó al Arcanine antes que pudiera acercarse. Luego cerró la mano, y el contorno se volvió más pequeño, presionando contra el "legendario" mientras este chillaba y trataba de liberarse. Podía percibir los pensamientos del Pokémon de Fuego, un deseo primitivo por morder la carne de Mewtwo reemplazado casi inmediatamente por miedo y súplicas por su vida. Su orgullo se había ido, y solo había un deseo de supervivencia. Su destino era para que Mewtwo lo decidiera. Tenía PODER sobre él.

Rápidamente movió sus dedos, enfocando sus poderes psíquicos para presionar más contra las articulaciones de Arcanine. Un ruido de algo que se rompía hizo eco por toda la sala, mientras su adversario gritaba mientras los miembros se le entumían. Pero Mewtwo no tenía intención de tenerle piedad.

Así, bajó el brazo bruscamente, haciendo que toda la Fuerza Psíquica presionara desde arriba a Arcanine, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Arcanine dejó salir un último y patético quejido antes que su fuerza desapareciera junto con su conciencia, mientras Mewtwo podía percibir el dolor y miedo que se apoderaban de él.

El clon continuó mirando a su oponente derrotado por varios segundos, antes de disipar sus poderes, casi saboreando el momento. Con esa armadura manteniendo el flujo de su poder consciente y regulado, de verdad se sentía tan poderoso como era. Un poder sin igual, que nadie más poseía. Volvió su atención hacia el cubículo cerrado, donde su mirada se cruzó con la de Giovanni, que le estaba sonriendo.

\- No está mal. – Sus ojos volvieron a endurecerse antes de mirar a Zager. – ¡El siguiente!

El científico asintió, y con solo presionar un botón, apareció un nuevo retador, con los puños listos. Era púrpura y musculoso con cuernos, un temible Pokémon tipo Tierra y Veneno llamado Nidoking.

Rey. Una persona ante la cual la mayoría se inclinaría, mostrando reverencia y respeto, y los pensamientos del Pokémon parecían querer que su oponente y todos los demás hicieran lo mismo. Pero Mewtwo no tenía intención de hacer eso, menos contra un ser inferior.

Este trató de lanzarse al frente, cargando un Mega Puño y una Mega Patada al mismo tiempo. Igual que con Arcanine, con solo doblar la muñeca le bastó a Mewtwo para atraparlo donde estaba. El autoproclamado "rey" ensanchó los ojos, tratando de liberarse, pero fallando. Mewtwo permaneció estoico, pero se permitió algo de catarsis al empujar al Nidoking para ponerlo de rodillas, obligando al poderoso rey a inclinarse ante alguien superior a él. Aunque solo lo disfrutó por unos segundos, y rápidamente arrojó al Nidoking como un trapo usado. Su oponente gritó de dolor mientras seguía aplicándole presión intentando resistirse, pero aun así cedió.

Mewtwo lo azotó contra la pared otra vez, y otra, y otra, destruyendo la silueta con forma de Nidoking y casi abriendo un agujero en la pared con sus poderes. Al quinto golpe, Nidoking cayó derrotado, pero el clon se aseguró por si acaso de estrellarlo mientras estaba inconsciente contra la pared, solo para dejar claro quién de los dos era el más fuerte. El cuerpo de Nidoking cayó junto al todavía inconsciente Arcanine, bajo la mirada fría de Mewtwo.

\- ¡Otro más! – ordenó rápidamente Giovanni.

Sin pausarse ni por un segundo, unos poderosos pasos resonaron desde la puerta, y Mewtwo volvió su atención hacia ella, donde una criatura rocosa gigante de color verde comenzaba a salir. Un Tyranitar, el mismo tipo de Pokémon que Giovanni dijo que podía matarlo.

Mewtwo trató de espiar dentro de la mente de su oponente, solo para darse cuenta de que no podía: una niebla de oscuridad protegía los pensamientos de Tyranitar. Sus ojos se ensancharon por la confusión, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Tyranitar era un Pokémon Oscuro, y totalmente inmune a los ataques Psíquicos.

Dio un paso atrás, lleno de duda y nerviosismo que se apoderaban de él igual que antes, mientras Tyranitar lo observaba fijamente. Mewtwo podía ver por qué: para su nuevo oponente, él no era alimento para consumir o un súbdito para que lo adorase. Era un enemigo al cual derrotar. Y el Tyranitar lo dejó muy claro al inclinarse y dispararle un poderoso Híperrayo sin advertencia. Mewtwo puso ambas manos frente a él, generando un contorno azul para ralentizar el ataque y permitiéndole desviarlo hacia los lados, donde destruyó la puerta. El esfuerzo agrietó el visor y el casco ligeramente, pero se las arregló para salir de él ileso.

O al menos, hasta que un bien dirigido Pulso Oscuro salió disparado directo hacia él. El rayo de oscuridad golpeó a Mewtwo contra la pared y luego hacia el suelo, y siguió fluyendo fuera de la boca de Tyranitar mientras caminaba hacia adelante. La ráfaga hacía arder la piel de Mewtwo incluso aunque llevaba puesta la armadura protegiéndolo. El ataque siguió implacable, y Mewtwo comenzó a gritar. Era un punto débil, uno de los pocos que poseía, y estaba impotente para poder combatirlo. Incluso con todo su poder, no era invencible.

Tyranitar interrumpió su ataque solo después de varios segundos agonizantes, y Mewtwo cayó de rodillas, jadeando y respirando a bocanadas mientras se sujetaba el pecho, con el dolor todavía hormigueando por su cuerpo. El Tyranitar sonrió, casi burlándose de él mientras preparaba otro Híperrayo. Casi como si quisiera hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

Mewtwo lo miró desafiante, sintiendo que se acumulaba su propia furia dentro de su propio cuerpo cansado y herido. Acababa de darle una abertura, y se arrepentiría de ello. Y si no podía usar sus poderes, solo tenía que ponerse creativo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron a través del casco, y el Tyranitar casi se rio de ello. Pero no duró mucho pues las formas inconscientes de Arcanine y Nidoking chocaron contra él, interrumpiendo el Híperrayo y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Mewtwo no se detuvo, sino que siguió golpeando al Pokémon Roca/Oscuro con los cuerpos inconscientes de sus adversarios derrotados. Aunque despertaron con el dolor, Mewtwo no se detuvo, todavía azotando sus cuerpos contra su oponente actual, cuya actitud arrogante se había desvanecido totalmente ahora que se encontraba tan impotente como antes lo había estado Mewtwo.

Uno, dos, y diez golpes más tarde, Mewtwo finalmente detuvo la paliza sobre el Pokémon Oscuro, una vez que este perdió toda su arrogancia al igual que los dos anteriores, los tres se quedaron adoloridos y yaciendo hechos una pila encima de él. Giovanni le sonrió, pero al parecer no fue suficiente para él. Así, chasqueó los dedos:

\- ¡Envíalos a todos!

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y un pequeño ejército de Pokémon de todos los tipos, tamaños y regiones inundó la sala, todos dirigiendo su atención Mewtwo. Por primera vez desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, el Pokémon Psíquico sonrió con orgullo.

Ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera acercársele, pues los detuvo a todos en seco. Luego los chocó unos contra otros, golpeándolos con ataques bien apuntados, jugando con ellos solo un poco, y generalmente experimentando con diferentes formas para derrotarlos. Todos esos poderosos Pokémon no eran nada sino sus juguetes, para utilizarlos como quisiera. Sus gritos solo demostraban lo inferiores que eran para él. Él era poderoso, y ellos no. Derrotarlos era para lo cual había sido creado. Derrotarlos era su nuevo propósito.

Y por eso, una vez que todos sus oponentes cayeron enfrente de él, con toda su actitud desafiante y deseos de pelear reemplazados por miedo e impotencia, Mewtwo dejó salir un grito de victoria, con sus poderes empujando la armadura hasta el límite mientras golpeaba a todos hasta dejarlos a todos hechos una pila de Pokémon inconscientes a su alrededor. Hecho, esto, el experimento se volvió hacia Giovanni, encontrándose con que la mirada severa del hombre había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa de orgullo. Junto a él, Zager se encontraba igual de intrigado.

\- Con eso basta. – La sonrisa del criminal se hizo todavía más grande, casi riéndose. – ¡Este es el nacimiento del Pokémon más fuerte que el mundo haya visto!

Mewtwo casi alcanzó a oír la fanfarria silenciosa del hombre, hasta que su atención se desvió hacia sus manos y las grietas en su armadura. Era poderoso, pero no lo suficiente. Tenía que volverse todavía más fuerte de lo que ya era. Lo suficientemente fuerte para no tener rival. Lo suficientemente fuerte para nunca volverse a sentir débil e impotente. Solo entonces, todo volvería a estar bien.

* * *

 _ **Al pasar de los meses…**_

Desde aquel día, Mewtwo tomó el rol de uno de los más fuertes agentes del Equipo Rocket, para ser llamado para las misiones más peligrosas y secretas del grupo criminal. Robos, capturas en masa, enseñarles lecciones a sindicatos criminales rivales, simples despliegues de poder y muchas cosas más; siempre estaba listo para que Giovanni lo llamara, y nunca fallaba en sus objetivos. Había conocido suficientes fallos en su vida para motivarse a sí mismo a ser el mejor.

Todo el camino, gracias a las mejoras constantes a su armadura, podía probar los límites de su poder, experimentar con nuevos usos y mejorar su control. Lentamente, iba aprendiendo como usar sus poderes más allá de sus muletas, convirtiéndose en un verdadero maestro del poder con el cual nació. ¿A quién le importaba si algunos salían heridos por el camino? Cometieron el error de meterse en su camino y en el de Giovanni. Tenían que pagar por ello.

Con todo, hizo una regla de que jamás mataría, pero no por obligación moral. Giovanni consideraba que era algo que podía iniciar investigaciones desafortunadas, y matar a alguien significaría un muñeco de pruebas menos en quién utilizar sus poderes. Un enemigo vivo y temeroso era mucho más útil que uno muerto, y el líder del Equipo Rocket prefería no arriesgarse a que hubiera vacíos de poder en los que no pudiera predecir los resultados. Como aquel joven llamado Fender que se estaba haciendo un nombre en la región de Johto. No estaba seguro de si le gustaría la idea de volver a matar. Pero por ahora, eso no iba a ser un problema para él.

Y más allá de eso, necesitaban mantener su existencia en secreto. Él era la carta de triunfo del Equipo Rocket, para ser desplegada cuando Giovanni necesitaba una mano adicional aparte de sus recursos usuales. Por eso también habían decidido no utilizarlo en batallas para el trabajo diurno de Giovanni como líder del Gimnasio Viridian: aunque podría haber sido útil para entrenar sus poderes, la existencia de un Pokémon nunca antes visto podría haber causado un alboroto que Giovanni se habría visto en la necesidad de justificar, y haría levantar sospechas en la intachable reputación del hombre y posiblemente exponiendo su rol como jefe del Equipo Rocket. No era un riesgo que valiera la pena tomar.

Por esta razón, Mewtwo muy rara vez hacía equipo con los mismos agentes dos veces durante sus misiones. Eso le daba una oportunidad de estudiar sus reacciones: cuando nuevos soldados interactuaban con él, sus reacciones iban desde repulsión predecible hacia él y sus poderes, hasta gente asombrada y agradecida por su ayuda. Normalmente se esperaba lo primero, pero lo segundo era algo que siempre disfrutaba, aunque todos los soldados parecieran ser algo estúpidos y superficiales. Solo se preocupaban por el momento, y cambiaban sus pensamientos en un parpadeo para adaptarse a la situación. Debiluchos sin propósito propio, como dijo Giovanni.

Él no podía terminar como ellos. Él tenía un propósito, y vivía por ello. Eso le daba paz mental, y lo hacía sentirse apreciado: por el momento, eso era más de lo que podía pedir. Y todo ese tiempo, Giovanni estaba orgulloso de él a su manera. Sabía que el simple hecho de que continuaba dándole misiones quería decir que lo encontraba útil y digno de confianza, una garantía implícita de que sus contribuciones eran esenciales.

También se aseguró de tomarse algo de tiempo en privado para hablarle de diferentes temas, desde su rol como agente del Equipo Rocket hasta discusiones sobre la naturaleza humana. Después de un tiempo, hasta empezaron a jugar juntos al ajedrez. Mewtwo no estaba segura de por qué había comenzado: tal vez fuese otra manera de asegurarle a Mewtwo que lo veía como un ser inteligente, o quizás solo quería un oponente con quién jugar después de aburrirse de los juegos.

Mewtwo encontraba la noción un poco estúpida al principio, pero siendo el ajedrez un juego de la mente, siempre aguardaba esas partidas como una manera de mejorarse a sí mismo de maneras diferentes a la de sus misiones, especialmente cuando el hombre siempre le ganaba. Claro, podría haber leído la mente de Giovanni para saber cómo derrotarlo, ¿pero dónde estaría el desafío si hacía eso? Así, ahora se encontraba en una de sus habituales partidas con Giovanni, todavía con su armadura mientras movía sus piezas con sus poderes.

\- Estoy impresionado de cuánto has mejorado. – dijo Giovanni, estudiando los movimientos de Mewtwo.

\- _A diferencia de los otros secuaces en tu nómina, yo sí aprendo de mis errores._ – Mewtwo movió su alfil al frente, capturando una de los peones de Giovanni.

\- Hasta estás desarrollando un buen sentido del humor, fascinante. – se rio Giovanni, moviendo una torre. – La tormenta que lograste crear para cubrir el escape de tu unidad también fue particularmente impresionante.

Mewtwo asintió frotándose la barbilla mientras pensaba su siguiente movimiento.

\- _Nunca había probado si mis poderes podrían extenderse hasta los patrones del clima, pero era eso o perder a miembros valiosos de la organización. –_ dijo, y al escucharlo, Giovanni sonrió.

\- ¿Es eso un indicio de altruismo?

\- _Solo de eficiencia, y una oportunidad de probar mis límites. –_ dijo Mewtwo, moviendo su caballo.

Por sí solo, los eventos que llevaron a ello fueron rutinarias: un grupo de soldados estaban muy cerca de ser capturados por la policía, y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para prevenirlo sin arriesgarse a más pérdidas. Por pura inspiración, Mewtwo trató de concentrar sus poderes psíquicos en el cielo, reuniendo las nubes y provocando una tormenta eléctrica cuando no se suponía que sucediera. No duró mucho, pero bastó para que las autoridades cayeran en desorden y los agentes lograran escapar, sin que nadie fuese arrestado. Desde entonces, Mewtwo comenzó a probar sus poderes de maneras pequeñas, curioso de ver qué tanto podía hacer con ellos. Quizás pudiera crear una tormenta lo bastante fuerte para poner en peligro al mundo. Esa era una posibilidad que valía la pena explorar, especialmente en el futuro cercano.

\- Probar tus límites, por supuesto. – Con un movimiento rápido de su torre, Giovanni capturó el caballo de Mewtwo. – Estoy bastante seguro de que algunos de nuestros rivales siguen teniendo pesadillas con la bestia que casi los mató a sangre fría.

\- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –_ preguntó Mewtwo, enviando su reina a capturar la torre de Giovanni.

\- He mantenido un ojo en los reportes de tus misiones y las grabaciones. Puede que lo ocultes bien, pero tienes un corazón salvaje que disfruta de la batalla, como una bestia primigenia. Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que pasó en Isla Nueva. – Giovanni lo miró fijamente, colocando su propia reina cerca de la de Mewtwo. – ¿Me equivoco?

Mewtwo no le respondió de inmediato, sino que mantuvo la mirada en el tablero. No lo podía negar: dejar que sus poderes se salieran de control, hacer lo que quisiera, dejarse llevar por sus emociones... disfrutaba de cada segundo de ello. Le hacía sentirse vivo y en control de todo, como si nadie pudiese ir en contra de él. En verdad era un arma y un monstruo, el más fuerte y temible de todos. Y detestaba el hecho de disfrutarlo. Pero nada cambiaría, mientras permaneciera bajo las órdenes de Giovanni. Ya no era el mismo hermano que Amber había conocido.

Ante su silencio, Giovanni cruzó los brazos, adoptando una expresión ligeramente más suave.

\- No hay nada malo con eso. Si es tu verdadera naturaleza, deberías aceptarla en vez de suprimirla.

\- _Aceptarla…_ – Después de dudar un poco, Mewtwo decidió retirar a su reina, notando que quedaban pocos peones en cada lado. – _¿Acaso todos los humanos son más felices al hacer eso?_

Giovanni movió su reina al frente, capturando una de las torres de Mewtwo en el camino.

\- Todas las criaturas vivientes en el mundo son motivadas por lo que su naturaleza les impulsa a hacer. Algunas personas estúpidas creen que deberíamos suprimirla para asegurar una coexistencia pacífica con los demás, pero eso nunca funciona. Los demás deberían plegarse a las voluntades de los fuertes, y este mundo siempre ha sido así.

\- _¿Fue por eso que creaste al Equipo Rocket? –_ Mewtwo colocó su torre para bloquear el camino de la reina.

\- El Equipo Rocket es mucho más grande que solo yo. Sus orígenes se remontan a la era de los años antes de Oak, en los tiempos cuando descubrir y acercarse a nuevos Pokémon era una empresa peligrosa y restringida. La gente quería descubrir nuevas especies, encontrar nuevas armas, y todo lo demás. Todos tenían sus deseos personales, y estaban dispuestos a recurrir a métodos menos que legales para conseguirlos. – Giovanni casi sonrió al recordar, moviendo su reina hacia uno de los alfiles de Mewtwo y sacándolo del tablero. – Y el Equipo Rocket está más que listo para cumplir esta demanda.

\- _¿Ayudabas a la gente? –_ Mewtwo frunció el cejo detrás de su casco, adelantando una torre.

\- Conseguíamos lo que queríamos. "Ayudar a la gente" era solo nuestro medio para lograr nuestro fin. – La reina de Giovanni capturó la torre, todavía imparable. – Además, cada líder del Equipo Rocket ha tenido su propio razonamiento detrás de su forma de dirigir la organización. La líder anterior, mi propia madre, solo se preocupaba de obtener beneficios por encima de todo. Cuando una de sus agentes trajo una grabación de Mew, hasta preguntó si podían hacer un CD de ella.

La expresión del hombre se suavizó ligeramente por un breve instante, antes de volver a ponerse tan serio como siempre estaba.

\- _¿Te preocupabas por ella? –_ preguntó Mewtwo, moviendo su propia reina junto a la de Giovanni.

\- Solo lo suficiente. Era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, pero pensaba demasiado en pequeño, cuando podría haber hecho cosas mucho más grandes. Yo escalé posiciones hasta la cima del Equipo Rocket y lo reestructuré en una organización mucho más ecléctica, con una sola meta central: ir en busca del poder, y de maneras de mantener ese poder y control. – La reina de Mewtwo fue eliminada, capturada por la de Giovanni. – Yo continué los esfuerzos de mi madre por buscar a Mew. Me llevó varios intentos fallidos y trágicos lograr un resultado, pero yo diría que al final resultó bien.

Mewtwo asintió en silencio, finalmente enviando su torre para remover a la reina de Giovanni, y los dos continuaron enfocados en su partida. Rápidamente se convirtió en un juego de gato y ratón hacia sus respectivos reyes, cada uno con sus lados disminuidos hasta que solo les quedaron unos pocos peones. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba listo para darse por vencido, especialmente Mewtwo. No iba a aceptar ninguna derrota de parte del hombre.

\- La meta final de cualquier persona es lograr su propia felicidad. Todo lo demás debería ser secundario a los logros personales. – Giovanni movió un peón hacia el frente, casi al extremo de Mewtwo del tablero. – Es por eso que siempre hay que tener un propósito que te motive para hacerlo una realidad.

\- _¿Quieres decir que uno siempre debería elegir ser egoísta?_ – Mewtwo envió su caballo restante a capturar la torre de Giovanni, reduciéndolo ahora a cuatro piezas.

\- No es ser egoísta, solo pragmático. – Giovanni capturó el caballo de Mewtwo con la torre que le quedaba, sonriendo una vez más. – La amabilidad y la crueldad pueden ser útiles en las circunstancias correctas, y no hay por qué limitarse a usar solo una o la otra.

 _\- Pero el resultado final siempre es tu propia felicidad personal. –_ dijo Mewtwo, y Giovanni asintió.

\- En este mundo hay más de siete billones de personas y todavía más criaturas. Pensar que todas y cada una de ellas puede ser feliz al mismo tiempo es solo una fantasía infantil.

\- _¿Es decir que la felicidad de todos es secundaria? ¿Un medio para lograr un fin? –_ Mewtwo hizo su movimiento, y su alfil capturó la torre de Giovanni.

\- ¿Qué, estás tomando notas o algo? – Giovanni se rio, alejando a su rey. – Así es como funciona el mundo. Aquellos que tienen poder siempre prevalecerán sobre los débiles, sin importar qué infantil concepto de justicia la gente trate de inculcarles a los jóvenes. Si la bondad, los sueños y esas cosas siempre prevalecieran para hacer felices a las personas, el Equipo Rocket no encontraría nuevos reclutas cada año.

\- _Pareces tener mucha confianza en tus convicciones. –_ Mewtwo adelantó su torre, removiendo un peón en el lado de Giovanni.

\- Es mi propósito. – Giovanni movió un peón en la posición correcta para eliminar la torre de Mewtwo del tablero. – ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

\- _Derrotar a todos los que se crucen en mi camino. –_ dijo Mewtwo sin dudar, quitando el peón con su alfil. – _Probar mi valía. Ayudar a los que me importan._

\- Y tendrás muchas oportunidades de hacer todo eso y más a mi lado. – sonrió Giovanni, protegiendo a su rey entre un par de peones. – Juntos, tendremos un futuro brillante. No hay nada que no se pueda lograr entre compañeros.

\- _Lo sé. Nadie se interpondrá en el camino de mi poder. –_ Y con eso, Mewtwo movió su alfil a la posición final. – _Jaque mate._

Giovanni ensanchó los ojos, estudiando el tablero: la torre de Mewtwo y su alfil se encontraban en posición de ataque contra el rey de Giovanni desde lados diferentes, y no había más movimientos que pudiera hacer para salvarlo. Había perdido, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Rápidamente se puso serio, casi intrigado, antes de suspirar y volver a ponerse de pie.

\- Bien hecho. – El hombre se dio la vuelta, sacando su teléfono y revisando su itinerario. – Enviaré a Zager para que haga algunos controles con la M2 en breve. Prepárate para recibirlo.

\- _Siempre lo estoy. –_ dijo Mewtwo mientras guardaba todas las piezas en el tablero y lo dejaba de lado. Las reuniones con Zager y su personal se habían vuelto rutinarias y siempre las esperaba con ansias, después de todo.

Giovanni asintió en silencio, y abandonó la sala sin decir ni una palabra. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero Mewtwo podía ver que estaba molesto por el resultado de su juego. Después de todo Mewtwo no había podido ganarle hasta entonces, y eso lo encontraba ominoso. Él por su parte encontró los pensamientos divertidos. Giovanni era un hombre inteligente donde contaba, pero estaba demostrando ser mejor que él. El juego era prueba de ello.

Pronto vendría el momento para la siguiente movida de Mewtwo, y después de eso, el hombre sabría que tenía toda la razón por la cual estar preocupado.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

El laboratorio en llamas explotando a su alrededor se sintió casi familiar, mientras el Pokémon con armadura se paseaba entre los corredores ardientes. La maquinaria explotaba y la gente trataba de escapar de su destino, todo mientras Mewtwo atravesaba la entrada con calma, entrando en la mente de todos y tratando de evaluar el daño. Toda la base estaba ardiendo, y los sectores importantes y sus archivos estaban siendo destruidos uno tras otro.

Se encontraba suprimiendo todas las memorias de la última vez que estuvo en un laboratorio que explotaba. En ese entonces era débil, ingenuo; ahora era más fuerte y tenía un propósito. Eso no era destrucción a ciegas de una criatura incapaz de contener su propio poder, era un trabajo preciso de un monstruo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y cómo hacerlo. Era similar, y aun así completamente diferente, tal como había sido su vida. Ahora estaba listo para comenzar un nuevo capítulo de ella.

Volvió a observarse las manos, haciendo que el contorno psíquico se volviera más grande y poderoso de lo que jamás había sido. Sabía que la mayoría no podían con él, y cuáles eran sus debilidades. Así, bien podría haberse convertido en el Pokémon más poderoso que existía a estas alturas. Esperaba con ansias poder estudiar y aprender más de sus nuevos poderes. Pero primero, tenía que atar algunos cabos sueltos. Y al percibir una mente familiar acercándose, el Pokémon supo que había llegado el momento.

Se volvió hacia la entrada del laboratorio, por donde Giovanni había llegado a toda prisa. Podía percibir la confusión e incluso la preocupación en su mente, y cómo demandaba respuestas, todo mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha hasta que encontró a Mewtwo. El hombre frunció el cejo, y las llamas comenzaron a arder a su alrededor con más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡Mewtwo, dime qué fue lo que causó esto! – Su tono era duro, demandante, y exigía respuestas lo más rápido posible. Mewtwo se le acercó, mirándolo fijamente.

\- _Yo lo hice._

Giovanni palideció casi de inmediato, y el clon no pudo evitar echar un vistazo en la mente del hombre. Podía percibir los pensamientos enredándose y mezclándose en su interior: sorpresa por su repentina traición, furia por ella, y cómo lo había visto como un compañero aunque su meta final fuese utilizarlo para sus propios fines. Casi hizo que el Pokémon se sintiera culpable, pero solo duró hasta que los pensamientos de Giovanni cambiaron de nuevo, estableciendo firmemente a Mewtwo como una amenaza que debía ser eliminada.

El hombre sacó un pequeño control remoto, con un solo botón en él; un interruptor de emergencia, seguramente. Miró fijamente a Mewtwo con furia.

\- Adiós entonces. – dijo Giovanni presionando el botón.

Nada pasó. Mewtwo seguía todavía mirándolo en medio del laboratorio en llamas. La confianza que Giovanni sentía se derrumbó, todavía permaneciendo tan estoico como siempre mientras Mewtwo se paseaba cerca de él y continuaba presionando el botón una y otra vez, todavía sin hacer efecto. Mewtwo trató de ignorar el siseo de estática de la armadura tratando de freírle su mente mientras concentraba su atención en Giovanni, el orgulloso líder del Equipo Rocket, y el hombre que ahora estaba aprendiendo a temerle como debería haberlo hecho. Luego observó la armadura M2, y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

\- _Esta armadura ya ha dejado de ser útil desde hace tiempo._

Los ojos de Mewtwo brillaron de azul, y pieza por pieza, se deshizo de las piezas de su armadura, dejando que estas cayeran haciendo ruido en el suelo sin esfuerzo alguno, hasta que finalmente quedó libre de ellas, quedando ahora como una pila de chatarra en el piso en llamas. Ya sin el peso de la armadura, Mewtwo pudo sentir que sus poderes fluían libremente por todo su cuerpo, y el contorno azul de Fuerza Psíquica lo rodeaba mientras comenzaba a flotar encima de Giovanni, observando al hombre con superioridad.

Pudo percibir que se estaba tensando, y que con una mano agarraba una de sus Pokébolas. Mewtwo apuntó con su mano al frente, y Giovanni se congeló en medio del lanzamiento, todavía consciente pero incapaz de mover un músculo. Mewtwo sintió un subidón de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo mientras ponía a Giovanni donde pertenecía, acercándose al hombre hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él.

\- _Pude haber hecho esto en cualquier momento que hubiera querido en las últimas semanas, pero quería probar cuánto conocimiento podría haber conseguido de ti y de tus científicos. –_ La mirada de Mewtwo se endureció, casi arrogante a pesar de permanecer casi estoico y calmado. – _Me prometiste ayudarme a encontrar mi propósito, y lo hiciste. Solo que no de la forma que esperabas._

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Giovanni, enseñando los dientes.

\- _Quería entender cómo actúan y piensan los humanos. Quería un consenso de la verdadera naturaleza de tu especie. –_ El clon fijó la mirada en un lado, observando cómo varios científicos salían disparados hacia una de las salidas de emergencia. – _Me sentí decepcionado de ver cómo la mayoría se sienten conformes siendo un rebaño de Mareeps, que prefieren no seguir códigos de conducta más allá de aquellos de donde puedan obtener beneficios._

El Pokémon volvió otra vez su atención hacia Giovanni, espiando en el interior de la mente de la cual ya conocía sus contenidos. El líder del Equipo Rocket había sido bastante bueno en cubrir sus pensamientos, casi haciéndole preguntarse si de verdad lo valoraba. Mewtwo sacudió su cabeza, quitándose todas sus dudas. No había tiempo para ellas.

\- _Ni siquiera tú eres inmune. Podía sentirlo en los rincones profundos de tu mente, que habrías preferido tener una versión más dócil y cooperativa de mí, una que no tuviese voluntad propia. –_ El Pokémon apretó sus puños, sintiendo que se le abrían viejas heridas mientras mantenía sus memorias a raya. – _Podía escuchar a algunos científicos empezar a discutir la idea, cómo tomaban notas de mis debilidades, y tal vez a alguien lejos de aquí que comenzaba a trabajar en dicho clon, pero eso solo quería decir que tenía que actuar rápido._

El Pokémon esperaba que Giovanni sintiera miedo por lo que acababa de descubrir. Pero en vez de eso, quizás como un gesto de actitud desafiante, el hombre solo se rio.

\- Y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo cuidadoso.

\- _Lo fuiste. Habría pensado que solo eran ideas mías de no ser por tus subordinados. –_ Mewtwo frunció el cejo, fijando la mirada con el hombre una vez más. – _De nuevo, el más fuerte e inteligente es siempre el que prevalece, ¿no es así?_

Giovanni no dijo nada, y Mewtwo no tuvo que leer su mente para saber qué era lo que lo motivaba. El clon volvió a flotar de nuevo, mirando al humano desde arriba, como la criatura inferior que era.

\- _La raza humana ha demostrado ser indigna de gobernar este mundo. –_ Se puso una mano sobre el pecho, con una mirada solemne en los ojos. – _Es tiempo de que una forma de vida superior tome el control._

A pesar de todo, Giovanni se las arregló para devolverle una mirada desafiante a Mewtwo, aunque su mente fuese un vórtice de emociones en conflicto, intentando pensar en maneras de liberarse de este predicamento. El Pokémon casi lo encontró admirable. A pesar de todo, el hombre se mostraba firme en sus creencias y no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante nada.

\- Entonces, ¿planeas matarme ahora? – le preguntó, dándole una mirada fulminante a Mewtwo. El experimento dejó que la pregunta permaneciera en el aire por unos cuantos segundos.

\- _Podría hacerlo. Si quisiera podría retorcerte el cuello, hacer que explotaran tus órganos internos, e incluso hacer que te estrangularas con tus propias manos. –_ Como para probarlo, apretó el agarre sobre Giovanni ligeramente, haciendo que el hombre tuviera un respingo. Mewtwo rápidamente se limitó de nuevo a restringirlo, manteniendo su expresión calmada. – _Pero sigues siendo la razón por la cual existo, y el que me ayudó a ver a los humanos por lo que realmente son. Y estoy agradecido por ello._

La cara de Mewtwo volvió a tornarse severa, midiendo cada palabra mientras sujetaba a Giovanni por el mentón, asegurándose de que no pudiese desviar la mirada de él.

\- _Quiero que seas testigo de mi ascenso y la caída de la humanidad con tus propios ojos. Que estés sentado ahí impotente observando como todos los humanos caen bajo mi dominio. Y luego de que todos los humanos hayan desaparecido, te mataré a ti al final. Todo mientras sabes que fuiste la causa de todo esto._

Giovanni se quedó sin habla, pero su mente estaba hecha un desorden, ya tratando de pasar por todos los planes de contingencia que tenía en contra de Mewtwo. El Pokémon se rio solo un poco, más divertido que asustado ya que la mayoría de dichos planes le explotaron por detrás. Sabiendo que su tiempo se estaba agotando, decidió terminarlo todo rápidamente.

\- _Este es el amanecer del reino de Mewtwo, y es gracias a ti. –_ El clon sacudió la mano hacia el frente, manteniendo su mirada penetrante y haciendo brillar sus ojos de nuevo. – _Nos veremos de nuevo al final._

El Pokémon saboreó la expresión de Giovanni por un último segundo antes de teletransportar al hombre fuera del edificio a salvo, quedándose solo en medio de todo el fuego y la destrucción. Dándole una última mirada a su segundo hogar, una punzada de culpa le invadió cuando vio lo que acababa de causar. Una vez más, acababa de probar ser un monstruo, y nada más que eso.

Mewtwo negó con la cabeza, fijando su atención en el techo. Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Mewtwo alzó el vuelo con sus poderes y atravesó el edificio que explotaba mientras se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo, dirigiéndose hacia el único lugar al cual podía regresar.

* * *

 _ **Isla Nueva…**_

Le llevó solo unos pocos minutos al Pokémon llegar hasta su destino, aterrizando de pie sobre la pila de chatarra y metal que una vez fue el laboratorio científico de Isla Nueva. Su hogar.

Mewtwo se encontró bajo el cielo azul, escuchando la suave brisa que le soplaba sobre el cuerpo, y el relajante sonido del mar. Se sentía tranquilo y pacífico, y al cerrar los ojos, podía verse a sí mismo, más joven y más pequeño, jugando felizmente con Amber en el mundo de su propia mente. Antes de los incendios, antes de las batallas, antes de entender la clase de monstruo que era.

El Pokémon frunció el cejo, abriendo los ojos y regresando a la realidad. No importaba qué tan fuertes fueran sus poderes, no podía regresar el tiempo. No podía deshacer todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que entendía sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo, donde había un contenedor de vidrio roto en el suelo. Dentro de este había una representación arcaica de Mew, una que antes solía estar colgada junto a su contenedor. El Pokémon Mítico que, de una forma u otra, había causado todo lo sucedido. Su original, el Pokémon que la gente quería que él fuese.

Dejó que sus poderes comenzaran a arder, destruyendo el vidrio en un millón de pedazos antes de pisotear la imagen. Un día, haría lo mismo con el verdadero Mew.

Mewtwo se movió al frente entre los escombros, lentamente dirigiéndose hacia la cámara subterránea, tratando de no pensar en cómo solía ser el laboratorio. Pronto se encontró de vuelta en la habitación de Amber donde su tubo medio roto seguía en el mismo lugar, y las pocas máquinas que se habían salvado de la destrucción no daban señales de vida. El clon se acercó más, inseguro de qué decir o pensar.

Por un tiempo, pensó que estaría a salvo. Nadie que supiera de su existencia podría encontrarlo allí: se había asegurado de debilitar el cuartel general de Giovanni lo suficiente como para que el criminal estuviera ocupado arreglando los problemas que él causó, y si su amenaza no era suficiente para mantener al hombre sobre aviso y bien lejos, sabía que podía enfrentársele directamente. Después de todo, era mucho más fuerte e inteligente que él.

Al igual que todos los demás humanos. Cada uno de ellos tenía que inclinarse ante él, porque era un ser superior a todos los demás. Esa era la verdad, así de simple. Así tenía que ser, o de lo contrario nada de lo que había hecho tendría sentido. ¿Cuál sería el punto de su existencia, si no podía ser el más fuerte? Eso solo le permitiría a otros lastimarlo y utilizarlo de nuevo, y él no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Le encantaba pelear, y para probar que nadie tenía oportunidad en un enfrentamiento contra él. Esa era su naturaleza. Y también estaba muy lejos de lo que se suponía que fuese.

Quería ser feliz, vivir en paz, sin tener que lastimar a nadie. Pero si el mundo se enteraba de su existencia, nunca podría estar en paz. Sabía muy bien que Giovanni no iba a permitírselo. Sus únicas oportunidades de felicidad eran, o vivir en soledad lejos del mundo, o dominar por encima de todo y de todos. Y no quería volver a estar solo, nunca más. Así que tendría que ceder a sí mismo, convertirse en un tirano demasiado poderoso para que nadie pudiera lastimarlo. Y eso le aterraba.

Mewtwo frotó la mano contra el frío cristal. Solo había una persona que podría ayudarlo, su luz en la oscuridad, la única humana que podría salvarlo de sí mismo, y ella se había ido. Así que tenía que traerla de vuelta, por cualquier medio necesario.

Dejó que sus poderes irradiaran a su alrededor, arrancando los sistemas de energía de reserva lo suficiente para que las computadoras volvieran a funcionar. Buscó rápidamente las carpetas requeridas, y la felicidad llenó su cuerpo al ver los datos. Había suficiente información genética de Amber para hacer otro intento de recuperarla, tal vez más, y con el conocimiento que obtuvo de Zager, su personal y el resto de los científicos a los que les leyó la mente, tenía suficiente conocimiento de biología y química para crear clones sanos por su cuenta. Clones que no se degenerarían en cuatro años.

Pero aun así, su conocimiento no era perfecto, y menos con las "mejoras" que Fuji le hizo a Amber. Para poder traerla de vuelta y que pudiese vivir normalmente, necesitaba saber más sobre la biología de los humanos, de la gente similar a Amber, y también de los Pokémon. Solo entonces podría volver a traer a su hermana de regreso a la vida.

Por suerte, sabía exactamente cómo lograría obtener lo que necesitaba. Giovanni le enseñó que la gente se siente atraída por el poder, y si les prometía a muchos entrenadores una forma de probar sus habilidades, podría llamar a un gran número de personas, tuvieran poderes o no. Podría probarse contra varios oponentes, demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz de hacer, y reclamar toda la información que necesitaba para sus propios fines. Un plan perfecto sin posibilidades de fallar.

El Pokémon desvió su atención al contenedor de vidrio roto, presionando su mano contra él, y casi sintiendo la mano de Amber haciendo lo mismo del otro lado.

\- _Volverás a la vida, Amber. Y nada ni nadie volverá a lastimarte, ni a mí, nunca más. –_ Mewtwo frunció el cejo, y también los labios. – _Este es mi propósito._

Había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer ahora: entre ellas, encontrar personas y Pokémon a los cuales usar para que su plan funcionara, y crear un escenario apropiado para las futuras batallas y el renacimiento de Amber, pero lo haría sin duda. Nunca más volvería a fallarle a su hermana. Presionando su mano con más fuerza, su visión empezó a nublarse mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

Los dos estarían bien. Los dos serían… felices…

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, bien, por fin que acabé de traducir este. Disculpen la tardanza, ya saben cómo son las cosas en la vida real, compromisos y todo eso.

Como pueden ver, **Viroro-kun** intencionalmente aplicó un contraste en las dos partes para la representación de Mewtwo. En la primera, sus interacciones con Amber lo hacen ver como el ser inocente e ignorante del mundo exterior que está confundido y no sabe qué hacer, pero que en el fondo quiere ser bueno. Ahora con Giovanni se va al otro extremo: al ver lo peor de la humanidad, termina por aceptar su "naturaleza" al haber sido creado. Y lo extraño es, que su lógica hasta cierto punto tiene sentido, y es difícil de refutar. Eso quizás lo haga mucho más peligroso y terrorífico cuando la historia principal llegue a los eventos de la película.

Por otro lado, me gustó la caracterización de Giovanni aquí en comparación con la del canon. Para empezar, no fue de estúpido a decirle a Mewtwo que su propósito era servirle y obedecerle sin rechistar, y es bueno verle que tiene algunas otras virtudes a pesar de ser el jefe de una organización criminal. Ya habíamos visto que sabe recompensar a sus lacayos cuando hacen un buen trabajo, aquí le vemos como un sujeto honorable con su palabra, e inclusive que le tenía mucho respeto a su madre. Casi me siento mal porque Mewtwo haya sido el que lo traicionó al final. CASI.

Bueno, ya con eso concluimos este interludio. El desenlace de todo esto lo sabremos en la historia principal cuando lleguemos a los eventos de la película. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, Conuk, dragon titanico, Jigsawpunisher** y **Gold Shiki.** Yo mientras, me voy a trabajar en mi siguiente shot, y a esperar algo de feedback de mis colegas antes de postear mi siguiente capítulo de Gligarman.


End file.
